


Glittering gold

by Anima_Lira



Category: Assassination Classroom, Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types
Genre: Alternative Universe - Yu-Gi-Oh!, F/M, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sharing a Body, Trigger Warnings, Trust Issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:29:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 24,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26192686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anima_Lira/pseuds/Anima_Lira
Summary: "Hey, you were supposed to help him up!""No, you were. Aren't we in the manga version?""Well - but anyway-""Not anyway. Let him fall for all I care."
Relationships: Akabane Karma & Asano Gakushuu
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	1. Chapter 1

It was a nice day, one could say. The weather was great, he didn't sleep in, he found his way to school without any inconvenience whatsoever and the homework in his bag was way more easy than he would've ever imagined it. Way, way, _way_ more easy.

So why was he feeling this frustrated?!

He tried it again, while walking, tried to get the piece he knew should _fit_ into the right place, but again, without any success. It was as if the puzzle itself was against him, trying as hard to not be finished as he tried to do just that, tried to win this game that shouldn't be played in the first place.

The blonde put the golden piece of garbage back into his bag, continued with his way to school, ignored the gleeful feeling he got from it, ignored the desperation for a yawn that he suppressed.

He hadn't slept well this time either, the habit became toxic more and more. He really should stop with it, he wasn't some sort of machine that could work even without having slept for two nights in a row.

He wouldn't show it for now though, just had to make sure to not do anything that would lead to a situation too much too handle for his current state. He could manage - oh great, he had taken out the puzzle again, like some sort of drug addict. Addicted to a damn _puzzle_. Did that fall in the category of fortune play? 

Probably not. He didn't care. Putting it away again, the boy walked faster, forcing himself to move despite not wanting to. He would manage, surly he would.

The school was as boring as he had remembered it, even though it was somehow nice too. Not in a sort of endearing way, because neither the topics nor everything around him was interesting in any way and he had to concentrate on forcing his hands to remain where they were supposed to be - on the table, pen and paper in it - to care for anything else.

The lessons were boring, he didn't learn anything new, could answer the question given to him without even having to pretend to care. Then break finally came and he was about to dig the puzzle out again, when-

"Hey Gakkushú, come and play basketball with us, we still need one player."

"Sure, I will tag along."

He stood up and ignored the need to sit down again, walked over to the other, leaving behind the golden box on the table. Maybe sport would help. If he was that worn out when it was time to come home, maybe his mind would rest for once, instead of doing hypothetically flip overs at any given time when he wanted - _needed_ to get to sleep.

If a very bad feeling washed over him for a moment, he ignored it too.

Ren looked at him like he was some rare item all of a sudden, not having moved from the spot since he had talked the last time and the blonde almost thought that he would have to carry someone to the medical room if something were to happen. (Which he wasn't that sure if he could right now. The other just shouldn't collapse.)

"What is it Ren? Speak your mind please."

"Oh, right! I was just surprised, because normally you decline every time, it's really rare for you to agree."

_Then don't ask._

His friend's comment made him angry for a reason and he almost glared back at the box still standing on his table as if it was the reason for all of that. (It probably was.) He suppressed it, forced himself to move faster.

"Well, uhm, might as well win, don't you think? You'll be in my team!"

They talked on their way to the others, the brown haired seemed to have found his energy again, talking and talking nonstop about everything but the game they were about to play. Almost as if he wished to avoid the topic, but Gakkushú was to tired to care.

"We are here."

"I can see that."

"Oh, right right, I know. So you... still want to play?"

"Yes Ren, I still want to play. Why, do you have anything else to say?"

The other hurried to decline, talking a lot of nonsense and they joined the others at last. His mood was worse than before, irritated at the other's behavior, but he overplayed it, as well as he ignored the faces of the other students that didn't made any sense at all. When was the last time he played basketball? He couldn't even remember, his moves were all wrong, he almost let go of the ball thrown at him, like he had never played before.

Which was ridiculous of course. He was just tired.

Very tired.

They won anyway, of course they did. Though that didn't stop the others from staring, so he gave up after the first round, just went back without worrying about what they would think anymore. School was over soon anyway, one lesson more or less wouldn't make any difference. (What was that sense of dread in him that came up with the mere idea of skipping class? He begun shaking, as if it was a terrible thing.) So he just needed to grab his things and-

"Stop that you idiot! You know he doesn't want you to touch that!"

He had opened the door to his classroom, could clearly see how his box was thrown into the air again and again, nearly fell to the floor completely.

"Oh come on Rió, you know he is a jerk! There is no reason to be loyal, childhood friendship doesn't count in real life!"

A guy with blond hair - ah wait, he knew that one - was throwing his puzzle; making sure to keep it out of reach for the blonde girl that he knew even more (did he?!), who tried to jump for it a few times more before giving up and just kicking the other hard enough for him to be too focused on the pain, nearly falling over.

No one made a comment on the cry of pain, as the girl got hold of the box, turning to the boy in order to call out again - when she saw him.

"Oh, you're already here-"

"Give me that."

"Oh, sure!"

He nearly ripped it out of her hands, had to restrain himself again. He walked to his desk, pulled his bag out, grabbed everything he might do on homework (as if he hadn't done it already, it really was too easy), before facing the other again.

"Thank you, Nakamura-san. Maehara", he turned to the one still on the floor and just shook his head, "You know what, stay there. Just stay there. I'm out."

"Shú, wait-"

Why was she calling him like that? He ignored it, just continued on his ways out of the school. He would need to come up with a very good reason as to why he was leaving, otherwise his father would- ah, wait, he didn't even- how was he thinking about that?

Was he starting to hallucinate about a family he didn't have anymore? He needed sleep. He really needed sleep.

Passing through the hallways of the school, he stopped at the infirmary, making sure to inform the nurse that he would go home early. Now just-

"Asano-kun, is everything alright?"

The class representative looked at him like he was about to collapse at any moment. Which could be right, but he would ignore that. Ignoring him and the few times more he was called, he just left at last, went out of the gate.

Sleep, he needed sleep. What was he thinking when he was asked to basketball? He should've just said no and spent the time with solving the puzzle once and for all.

He wouldn't do that today though. For today he was done, completely done. When had he slept the last time?

Someone was following on his way home. Or maybe they just had to go in the same direction. He didn't trust his own senses right now, knew that practically everything could turn into the worst kind of horror hallucination at any moment. The shadows dancing around his sight but also not really _in_ his sight were a solid proof to that.

But even when he finally got home, the one following him didn't stop, got inside the game shop too, neither silent, nor trying to be. He didn't want to turn around, didn't want to deal with it at the moment.

He did it anyway, forced himself to move. Just a bit more, he could do this, of course he could. The person turned out to be a student of their school, it even was someone who went in the same grade as him.

"Shouldn't you be at school right now, Terasaka-kun?"

And he apparently knew the name of him too. Why was his body acting like it had to suppress a shiver, wanting to cover all of a sudden? It had to be the sleepiness-

There was a fist inside his stomach before he could even progress that the other had moved, made him keel over immediately. He tried not to vomit, forced away the dizziness that wanted to overcome him.

And then the kick came, throwing him away a few foots. This time he couldn't help it, everything begun to turn, he felt even more sick than before. It hurt. But he tried to look up to the other anyway, because the not controllable part of him thought that to be a good idea.

It wasn't, really.

"That's where you belong, you little piece of shit. What did you even think you did there back then? Trying to get out of your role? Got too cooky while I've been skipping classes?"

What was he even talking about- he keeled again, vomited this time, was kicked once again, right into the ribs. More vomit, gross, pathetic. It got everywhere on the floor, made a huge mess- more, he vomited again, feeling even worse than before. His ribs hurt, somewhere in all this he thought about how he needed to _get away_ , how he had to get away _immediately_ -

Another kick. He let out a scream, rolled into a puddle, trying to unconsciously protect as much as possible, even if he now sat in his own vomit, he couldn't, it was too much, he needed-

"Guess you haven't forgotten your place completely then. You're pathetic, Asano, you know that?"

Somewhere along the way too loud noise inside his head he heard the other walking away, towards the door, or towards where ever, he didn't care, as long as he was going, as long as he was-

"But whatever. Don't forget to pay up till the end of the week, you know what happens if you don't. See you then, nerd."

The opening of a door and the closing of a door, he heard it, or thought to hear it, or whatever. The other was gone, he was alone inside the shop, still lying in his own vomit.

He couldn't think about it, otherwise he would throw up again.

~...~

He had slept a bit. On the cold floor, in the middle of the shop. At least the other had had the decency to turn the "open" into a "closed" when he leaved. Or maybe he just had forgotten to turn it around today in the first place, he couldn't remember.

The first thing he did, was clean up. Twice. Avoiding the mirror, or whatever place he could see himself in, he dragged himself towards the shower, then to the chamber of medicine. He had a fever, apparently. But it wasn't as high - probably had been higher around somewhere in the day or night, who knew.

He took the medicine, drank something, went straight to bed, leaved his bag in the shop, forcing himself to not do it again, successfully. He would stay at home today, it wasn't as if the stuff they learned was making it difficult to missing any classes. He wouldn't even notice, probably.

Lying in bed was really boring though, because now that he had taken time for it, sleep wouldn't come. His stomach still hurt, as did his ribs and also his back where it had bumped into the table when he was thrown.

Eating something would probably turn out as a really bad thing to do, and he wasn't thirsty at all either.

Time passed, night turning to day.

More time.

More.

...

...

This time, it was almost too easy to solve, for some reason. Every part just seemed to fit suddenly, as if whatever energy that had prevented him to solve it before now was tired out, had already given in, making every fitting part that more satisfying - it would be at least if he didn't feel like shit.

Now there it was, the puzzle finally being completed after all this time- wait.

One piece wasn't there. The part with the eye on it, the one that would have actually gotten his mood up after all this - it was _gone_.

The blonde needed a moment to progress what that meant, another to take a deep breath in and one last to not begin to shout. He had had this piece at least a day before, it couldn't just disappear like that, it couldn't, it couldn't be!

He was out of bed before he had even realized it. Had put on his uniform and was on his way before he could think twice about it, the golden item still in his hand, as if he couldn't put it away even if he wanted to- he didn't want to, not yet, not until he had completed it. He could do it, would do it, just needed to-

The school gate was already closed, of course it was. (Though it hadn't been yesterday, had it? A mistake perhaps?) He wanted to look down on his watch, just to realize that he, of course, hadn't put on any. His phone then - also wasn't there. But he probably looked like a total mess anyway, what was a bit more to it?

Gakkushú thought about just jumping over it because he knew he could, but decided against it. His ribs still hurt, there was no need to endanger them by doing something so reckless-

He was over the gate within a moment, landed on the ground like it was nothing, silent and steady. But it still had been a bad idea, his head immediately begun to spin again, forced him to remain on the floor for a while longer, until it faded away slowly.

The hallway was empty of students. Probably they were in the last class for today, only followed by the club activities. He had had those too until half a year ago, then...  
He didn't remember why, but then he'd stopped all of a sudden, ended his school days with immediately going home.

Why couldn't he remember? What had he done before? What kind of club had he been in? He looked up at the clock, the only noise in the silent place, sighed. Only 15 minutes left till he could search the rooms, he could wait that long at least.

Even if his body moved on its own, wanted to go for the room he had been in yesterday. He forced it away, forced his twitching hands to hold _still_. He could focus on his missing memories instead; something he was sure, should worry him _a lot more_ than it did.

Or maybe on the fact that a classmate of his - were they even classmates? - had beaten him up like it was nothing, had even the guts to follow him home for that. Had watched as he played being pathetic like it was a game.

And apparently, wanted money from him now.

If he weren't as sick and confused and eager to get this stupid thing _done_ already, he would be furious, would deal with that nuisance immediately.

Instead, he grabbed the item harder, forced himself to wait. He couldn't think properly, couldn't even remember in which class he would be right now, or which day they had, he had no idea.

Something was wrong. Something was very very wrong, but he couldn't solve that problem right now. He had to find the last piece, he had spent way too much time on this for it to just disappear now. They had played with it yesterday, had thrown the golden box around like they had every right to.

Wouldn't be surprising to find out that someone had grabbed one of the pieces, took it away, threw it outside, who knew. Should he search the room first or should he directly confront Maehara about it?

The first idea was much preferred, even though he knew that he should just skip that part if he really wanted back that piece. He _wanted_ back that piece.

Maehara... was a classmate of his, they had about all classes in the same room. If he wanted to get him, he would need to remember in which class he would be at this time. Was it English? They had had that yesterday. Which didn't mean a thing, but for some reason he was sure that that wasn't it.

Neither P.E, no one had been in the yard outside. A language probably. Japanese? Had they even any other? Or had he been practicing that on his own?

He didn't know, his head was empty. Completely empty, as if he was suffering under amnesia, due to some sort of concussion...

He would see a doctor about this part. But first he would need to complete that damn puzzle in his hands. Where the hell was Maehara now? Again, he looked over at the clock. One minute left. If he was right, the other would come out of the room he was waiting in front of at any moment.

The bell rang, the usual chorus of standing and bowing; then the door opened and his classmates - were they his classmates? - stormed out of it one after the other, only giving him that much of a glance before getting on with their way. Now he had to-

"Shú? What are you doing here? You look terrible."

Again, Nakamura, appearing in front of him out of nowhere, calling him by that name. Blocking his way. He couldn't force a smile on his face, tried to not twitch when his hand was grabbed, the puzzle pulled out of it.

(He remained calm this time though, felt lighter, almost as if a burden had been pulled off of him. He remembered what day it was, what classes he would've had right now.)

"Oh my, you finally completed it! What did you wish for?"

A wave of enthusiasm washed over him, almost drowning him in a strange good mood.

"What did I wish for?"

What was she talking about? The blonde, still having his puzzle in her hands, looked at him like he really had fallen on his head.

"The wish, come on. The wish you get once you've completed the puzzle, that thing you kept talking about for _years_! Don't tell me you've really forgotten about it by now."

He still couldn't progress what she wanted of him, but his attention soon shifted to the other blond, who'd just leaved the classroom. Maehara. Missing piece. Right.

"Excuse me, Nakahara-san, I need to go."

He took his puzzle back (ignored the anxiety that overcame him once he touched it), hurried after the boy. He knew he would have to run, but he really, really didn't want to-

He was running before he could think about it, was calling the other until he, seemingly annoyed (not that he would care), finally turned around and faced him.

"What do you want from me-"

"The puzzle piece. Give it back."

He was grateful that his voice sounded demanding, not desperate. He needed this piece, really needed it-

"I don't have your stupid puzzle piece, you piece of-

"Where did you put it. You've been throwing it around yesterday, now a piece is missing. Where did you take it?"

"Nowhere, I didn't take your stupid puzzle you freak, stop bothering me!"

He was pushed aside with an ease that startled him; he almost got dizzy because of it again. The other angrily walked away, hugging his bag as if he'd seen a ghost.

His hands twitched, his body wanted him to go after the other, he knew he had it, he knew- but he forced himself away from it, begun to search the classroom instead.

Searching and searching, listening to whatever the blond girl that was currently skipping club activities to make sure he "wouldn't just collapse right where he was" had to say.

"-and then she just ditched me for this idiot, it's ridiculous! All the advice, all the time she cried her eyes out because of him, just to do it again! I'm at a point where I actually reconsider if I just should let her take the fall alone next time!"

He had searched through every desk, looked beneath everything, but no sign of it. Of course there was no sign of it, probably the other had thrown it away by now, somewhere outside, never again for anyone to see. He would never finish it, would never-

"Hey, my story isn't boring enough to pass out on it, at least try to keep breathing!"

"I have to search for-"

"You waited _8 years_ , I'm sure you can manage to wait a bit more. Come on, sit down and eat something first."

"I need to-"

"I don't care. Calling an ambulance on you can't become a habit, Shú."

He stilled. Sat down next to her, trying to remember if that actually happened or if she was just being dramatic. Why did she had the puzzle again, anyway? Hadn't he just held it like a damn lifeline? (Why didn't he mind though?)

~...~

Her food tasted absolutely terrible. He choked while trying to get too much into him, realizing how hungry he was. Great.

"Weekend starts tomorrow. And after that it's just a day until the next mock exam. I don't wanna..."

He chocked down the final bite, successfully eating her meal away like a pathetic stray dog.

"Give the puzzle back. Exams aren't a problem for you, never were."

"Let me be dramatic, I was ditched today. Twice! The new student-"

"The puzzle, Nakamura-san. Now."

He was handed a packed bread instead, as she started to go on about whatever was on her mind. He gave up.

(Why was it so easy all of a sudden?)

~...~

She leaned back in her seat, almost falling over, but still completely relaxed while his mind was somewhere between wanting to shut down and wanting to shut down more violently. Almost an hour had passed by now, the sun had been starting to get into its last third of the day, bypassing their seats by a bare minimum.

"It's been a while since we talked, now that I think about it. I kind of missed it, I guess."

"Life is just like that."

A laugh escaped her, the chair fell down, made her jump up, land down on the floor.

"Maybe you're right."

The smile on her face seemed to turn sad once she looked again at him, but it only lasted for about a second. She handed him the puzzle again, just as cheerful as before.

"Well then, do you want me to walk you home to prevent you from keeling over two streets away?"

The crushing feeling of needing to get this shit done returned immediately, as did the tiredness, and the slight voice in his mind telling him that the effects of the medicine were about to stop working at any moment.

"No need, I still have something to do."

"Take care then."

"I will."

Maybe he heard the word liar when he leaved the classroom. Maybe not. The puzzle glowed and he continued his search as if that didn't freak him out at all.

And search he did, even though he found nothing. Nothing at all.

~...~

Another hour had passed until the other found him, out of breath like he hadn't run in a while.

"Asano-kun, wait!"

The blonde stopped, turned around, saw their class representative - he was their class representative, right? - come up the stairs, closer and closer. He stopped in front of him, trying not to suffocate. Sprinted quite some time, hadn't he.

"I finally found you. I saw you, followed as fast as I could", he made a break, searched through his uniform, pulled out a small golden piece, didn't notice how Gakkushú's entire world just. Stopped.

"I saw it in the pool of our campus. You've been searching for it, haven't you?"

He took the piece, ignored how _fulfilling_ it was, how much he wanted to fit in the missing part right away-

"Thank you."

"No problem. But what did you want on the roof top? And, I don't want to pry, but shouldn't you be at home?"

Social skills returning a bit now that the thing in his hands was about to be done, he smiled.

"I really should. Once I'm finished here, I will go. Had you had club activities until now, Isogai-kun?"

"Ah, yes, though half the time was spent with complaining about the next mock exam I fear. Things start to get serious, don't you think?"

"Life is just like this sometimes."

"I guess you're right. Well, I'm on my way then."

"Take care", he said, suddenly feeling guilty for not having said it back to the blonde before. Then he continued his way to the roof top, opened the door to the outside, fingers twitching like an addicted out of drugs.

Dusk was setting in, he took in the much needed air, before putting the puzzle together at last. It started to glow again and the feeling of having to do something - of _needing_ to do something - finally disappeared, leaving him exhausted and at momentary peace.

He sunk down to the floor, sighed. Finally it was over, the last few days had been like hell to him, draining him of everything he had. He would go home, take another pill and lie down for good this time, resting and figuring out what to do with the mess his mind was in right now.

_"What did you wish for?"_

Had that really been a reason, the reason he did this? A wish? He shook his head, couldn't believe it, just couldn't. Why had he spent all this time with that thing in the first place? Now that it was completed, he would just put it on his desk or something like that; turn to a bigger problem, one that he could solve without becoming a total wrack in the meanwhile - if that was even what happened.

"I would wish to understand what's going on right now."

Or maybe he had had an actual wish before, but couldn't remember right now? Unlikely, but not impossible. Whatever.

Since he had no other business with the roof top aside for the dramatic effect, he figured that it was time to leave already. Really, really leave already-

The door opened again, reveling the face of someone he had already forgotten until now. Right, this had been a problem too. Time to deal with it, even if his body didn't want to.

"Terasaka-kun."

"I've been wondering whether you would have the guts to show up or not you punk. But seems your brain is still clever enough for this, isn't it?"

The boy grinned down on him, smug and full of himself. His ribs ached, remembered a phantom punch. He remained silent, causing the other's mood to sour a bit.

"The money. Give it to me."

"Why should I? I don't remember owing you anything."

He didn't even lie. The punch came just as expected, because something in him told him that he wouldn't get the answer as to why he was owing money to the other. He dodged around it, aimed at the other's bellow, then at his knees, then at his face.

But then his vision became blurry again, he lost concentration - and the next punch hit, brought him down to the floor immediately. His back cried out in pain, protesting to do anything even though he needed it to just move-

Another punch, right in his face, and suddenly the other was in his sight again, had grabbed him by his uniform, dragged him closer.

"What the hell is wrong with you these days?! Have you lost it completely now? Have I been too nice with you recently? Maybe you need to be reminded of who exactly you are?"

He couldn't answer, with his own uniform starting to suffocate him and his mind still being dizzy from the punch. How to get out of this-

He was slapped; twice, which didn't help at all, not in the least.

"I don't think you've understood yet, have you? Maybe I need to be more drastic. Do you want me to push you off of the roof top? Hm? Do you want to die today, you loser?!"

And just like that, his mind begun to drift away at last, leaving nothing behind but voices that didn't seem to belong to him at all.

_"If I want to die? But do you even know what that **means** , Terasaka-kun?"_


	2. Chapter 2

When he woke up again, he was still on the roof top, sitting on the floor with his back to the wall. His face felt completely numb, his ribs and legs still ached and his mood was everywhere but high.

He suppressed a curse, tried to stand up a few times. Terasaka had beaten him up and then left apparently. Great.

He touched his forehead, but even though it felt hot, so did the rest of him right now, his body was burning through the way too cold night. He took a step. Took a few more, until he tripped, had to catch himself on the fence. What a disaster. What a total _disaster_.

His bag- no, he hadn't had one with him, as well as watch and phone. And he couldn't remember - had the other left after that? Had he been awake enough to sit? No, he would've chosen another position instead; had the brown haired put him like this?

Though somehow he doubted that the other would clean up after the mess he made. He doubted it really.

Taking in a deep breath and letting it out again, the blonde let go of the fence, begun to walk to the door. Closed. Of course it would be. He suppressed another curse, turned to the fence again. Climbing over it, letting himself fall slowly from windowsill to windowsill and then to the floor while still having a fever? Yeah, no way.

Or maybe he still could-

Ignoring the thought inside of him (why would he do something stupid like that in his conditions? Humans weren't unstoppable machines), he thought of ways to call for help. No need to panic, at worst he would have to spent the night here, it wasn't that hard.

(Had he done something like this before? He was way too calm-)

He opened his mouth in order to shout for help like anyone would do it in his situation - but no words came out. He tried again, but couldn't bring himself to actually shout. That hadn't to do with his current conditions, not at all - he just didn't want to. Even though he knew that it was the _right_ way to handle this- no, it wasn't. He didn't need help, why would he?

He would climb over the fence, it wasn't the first time, his arms would hold his weight. He would do this, even if it killed him. No way he would just-

The puzzle glowed again. Or at least he thought it did - he was in front of the door in the next moment, the handle enclosed in his hands. It was even darker outside, the burning inside him had turned into shivering. He pushed. Open.

-

The school was dark, of course it was. He made his way down the steps without turning on the lights, got to the front door fast enough. The emergency exit was still open (as it should be), he dragged himself outside, over the fence. Home or whatever the game shop was, at least he still knew how to get there.

Not that someone would miss him today - or was it time already? Time for - what again?

No light were inside the shop, nor in the rooms after that. So not yet. But who was to come? He couldn't tell, couldn't tell at all. It didn't make sense. Taking another dose of medicine and low key accepting that he would probably be really, _really_ sick by tomorrow, Gakkushú sat down on the chair, put the puzzle on the table in front of him.

It didn't glow anymore, and he had far more concerning things to think about.

He knew his name, knew that he could play basketball, that he went to high school and that he lived here. Had a room with his stuff here at least and knew exactly where everything was, so he probably lived here. He had been in club activities once, but he couldn't tell what it was. He knew at which time school begun and ended, which classes he would have next Monday and that he wasn't the brightest in school-

He shook his head, couldn't believe himself. Bad at school? That would be hilarious, no way. Or maybe his amnesia granted him the ability to understand the basics of the basics all of a sudden? He doubted it, probably had been good at school in the first place - or had he?

Why were there two different sorts of memories clashing together? One, in which he was good, very good ( ~~never good enough~~ ), and the other in which he was - was pathetic, really pathetic. It made his head spin, wasn't good. He had friends - but this memory didn't fit as well.

Ren, or whatever, yes, that one he knew. As for Nakahara Rió - they were friends? They probably were, even though he failed to see why exactly they were. Meahara - again, mixed feelings that didn't mix well with each other. And Isogai - this one was so right and yet so wrong. His head hurt. _Everything_ hurt.

He had the puzzle in his hands again, couldn't stop, wouldn't stop. He needed to sleep but didn't want to. He had to figure out what was wrong with him - he had to sleep. He had to- again, the golden item glowed, clear to see this time. Smugness ad glee, way too familiar and way too much of it. Again, his vision turned dark.

~...~

He was in bed when he awoke this time. Still in his uniform, the puzzle tightly gripped in his arms, so much that it started to hurt. He had to force himself to let go of it, sat up. Dark. No light turned on. But he'd been in the kitchen before, hadn't he? He clearly had, there was no way that he wouldn't remember - or was there?

It wasn't like he hadn't forgotten other very important things in his life, had he?

Gakkushú suppressed the rising panic inside him as good as he could, took another deep breath. The other things aside for now, this item had glowed all the time in the last days, too bright and too clearly for it to be a hallucination due to insomnia. He picked it up again, ignored how relieving it felt to hold it again, how his hands wanted to hold on it tighter.

It was worth a shot. He could always assume that he was just going insane later.

"Come out."

And as if it had waited for the moment, the puzzle started to glow again. This time however, instead of his sight beginning to darken, it was like a shadow rose from the item, the room seemed to lighten up until he could see every part of the room clearly. The shadow took form, becoming more and more human until the blonde almost believed to see a refection of himself.

Though not completely himself. The boy - or whatever it was - looked similar but not the same. When he opened up his eyes, they were just like the puzzle, golden and gleeful. He smirked, held up his hands.

"Don't freak out, I mean no harm."

"..."

He wanted to say something, but his lips wouldn't open under those eyes. How... was that real? Maybe he was really just insane? That couldn't-

"You're getting awfully pale. Maybe you should go to sleep again for now, we can always talk later."

Again, it was like his vision begun to darken, his eyes wanted to close them self no matter what his mind had to say to that. As if his own body wouldn't listen, wouldn't go against what the other said. He was tired, of course he was...

But he wanted to know.

(And it wasn't like he had ignored what his body wanted before. He did it all the time anyway, what was one time more?) Forcing his eyes open even under the blurry sight, he shook his head.

"Stop that."

The invisible pressure disappeared, it was as if he could breath freely again. He looked up, glared into the other's face. Despite the fact that he was scared, some part in him actually thought about punching that face. There was no reason behind it. He just didn't _like_ those eyes. Another confusing thing to add to his list.

"You can resist the spell? Impressive, really. But I wouldn't recommend it, it's not really good to do so. You really should just lie down for now. I mean look at your face, you look terrible-"

"Don't touch me. Are you the reason why I can't remember what happened yesterday?"

He slapped away the hand that wanted to touch him, made the other boy withdraw as if struck by lightening itself. (He could _touch_ it. That thing was _real_.)

"I don't know either, if I'm being honest. I was just there suddenly, as if summoned by something."

Summoned by something. Of course.

"And where were you before?"

"I can't remember. Though I think it has something to do with the puzzle in your hands."

Right. Time to destroy the puzzle then. Gakkushú looked at the golden thing, wasn't about to hesitate in pulling one piece out but then... just stopped. He just couldn't, had put all the time into solving it - years, he had spent _years_ with that, even though he didn't remember... Maybe there was another way.

"I see. So you are the spirit of the puzzle, in a way. Maybe one that was sealed away a long time ago?"

"I think so too. And now that I'm here, I-"

He threw the puzzle away from him, to the other side of the room, suppressing a curse as it shattered into _all_ the pieces. The boy in front of him disappeared, as if he had never been there before. So did the light, leaving him in darkness again. He threw himself on the bed, forced his eyes closed, even if he could see the golden glowing through his blanket, could feel the anger and irritation that filled the room, got heavier and heavier.

He ignored it, even when the need to stand up again became worse and worse. He ignored it.

And if he woke up having one of the pieces in his hand, lying on the floor of his room, hurting all over because he had barley slept, he ignored that too. Sighing, he stood up, put the puzzle pieces back into the box and prepared to leave in order to ~~(escape from here)~~ see the doctor.

The air was freezing, his jacket just wasn't enough. He had taken another pill, forced it down with tea that had been too hot to drink, but he needed to get out. Refusing to go back and get another jacket, he went on, ignored the cold, ignored his twitching hands. He wouldn't turn back.

At home was that damn thing. And he couldn't just ignore the problem at hand, he needed to see a doctor about this, needed to know what was wrong with him. Maybe he should go and get some sleeping pills as well-

There was a hand on his shoulder out of nowhere and he couldn't help but flinch away, almost jumped out of his skin.

"Shú, you're alright? You look even sicker than usually-"

"Don't touch me."

Wait, no, he screwed that up- Turning around to face the girl who had immediately let go of him, he forced his glare away. Right, childhood friends, lots of great memories together or something like that.

"I'm sorry, I haven't slept very well. But otherwise I'm completely fine, Na- Rió."

"Well, I don't believe you for a second, but have it your way. You remember what I told you about the new student?"

"No, I don't."

He started to be honest, which was good. Or not. No, that was not good at all-

"Great. Here he is."

The blonde shoved a boy standing slightly behind her forward and just now Gakkushú realized that she'd been with other people all along. A girl was there too - Okuda, his mind spit out, mixed with the feeling of envy, for another unknown reason. He ignored that, forced a smile on his face like he did yesterday.

"It's nice to meet you. May I know your name?"

That was over the top. But good enough anyway, what did he care about a new student? The boy stared up at him through yellow eyes, not even bothering with pleasantries.

"You're weak, aren't you? I don't care about weak people."

Weak, huh? Why did some part of him - the same that was good at school, apparently - want to crush the other all of the blue? He had felt that with Terasaka too, but then he had still been under the influence of his body state. Since he was still feeling like crap, he forced the need down, nodded.

"Understandable. It's a waste of time, isn't it?"

"It is. Girls, I'm leaving. Thanks for showing me around."

The white haired walked away with that, not bothering to give them one last glance. It could've been funny to look at, if his head wouldn't ache so much.

"Well. And here I tried to find a friend for you."

"Was it worth it?"

They begun to walk, in the exact opposite direction of where the doctor he wanted to see was, but that didn't matter, because he felt more at ease here. Rió laughed.

"Totally. That guy is big money, you know? Which means he had been quite around. The perfect target to ask about other countries, don't you think?"

"Because the impression of a rich boy is the truest impression of a country that there is to know."

Right, she wanted to travel, live somewhere outside Japan once she'd grown up.

"Oh shut it. Once I'm rich it won't matter anyway, you know? And finding knew friends isn't a bad thing after all, no matter how long it takes."

"It will take-"

"Hush it, I don't wanna hear it. Have you completed that puzzle of yours now?"

"I did."

"Your wish?"

"Complicated."

"Like always then. Hey, Okuda-chan, do you still remember Shú's puzzle?"

"You mean the one Maehara got kicked for by Isogai because he threw it away - oh, I'm sorry Asano-kun..."

The girl went silent again and looked at the floor, as if ashamed suddenly.

"Oh, who cares about Maehara! Have you heard what happened to Terasaka?"

His interest woke up again, as did the feeling the blonde one had somehow gotten rid of for a time. His hands twitched.

"What happened to him?"

"Right, he used to be a jerk to you, didn't he?"

 _He beat me up last night._ It was a miracle that his face wasn't swollen yet. Though his reflection had been worse enough, even without it. He nodded, suppressed his way too talkative tongue for the third time today. The blonde paused briefly, then shook her head, smiled.

"Well, authorities found him this morning on the school yard. Apparently he had been hugging a tree, proclaiming he was rich now."

A twisted feeling got hold of him, he couldn't get it out, no matter how hard he wanted to, tried to ignore it. The feeling inside of him was cold, too cold and he _couldn't shake it off_ , couldn't suppress the twitching of his hands. He put them into his pockets, clenched them to fists until it hurt.

"Where is he now?"

"The group chat says in hospital. Though he could as well be home again, you know how this works."

Hospital. He had gotten into a hospital because he had gone insane. What... the brown haired had had problems, of course he had. He still wanted to punch him for that himself - not right now though, absolutely not right now - but no matter what seemingly had happened between them, he didn't want him to- what _happened_? Had he... no, he couldn't have thrown him off the roof, there was a fence for that, he would never have been able to do that. So what had happened after he lost consciousness? He shook his head, wanted to shake it off-

"What would _you_ wish for?"

"I-I would wish to be able to be with my friends and family forever - and that no one could harm them."

"That sounds cute, really."

"Uh- what would you wish for?"

Family. Family! He tried to remember, but his head hurt immediately, stayed completely blank. Only emotions flew up, overtaking him like he hadn't let them out in a long time. Right, there had been something about his family. Something he had tried hard to forget - or had he?

"Oh, I would totally wish to own the world."

"That's... not so cute."

"I know."

"Do you know it which hospital he was brought?"

He interrupted the girls in their talking, got another worried glance out of it.

"Why? Do you want to sneer at him? I didn't know you could be that gleeful-"

"Forget it, it's not important anyway."

He would go to the doctor later. He had other things to do. Or had he? He had.

Instead of doing what he should do though, he kept on spending the day with the girls, regaining the bit of calmness he had had before; all while fully ignoring his need to fall down and sleep. He was under the influence of drugs (more or less) right now, but he would have to deal with the problem eventually, even more so if he actually intended to go back to school at Monday-

"Shú, food?"

"No thank you-"

"Food it is."

As he got his food, he went through what he had missed till now. Not much got done, the bad feeling tried to come up again, but it all got swallowed up by the food. Good food. He had eaten last time at school. Shouldn't become a habit. (And yet something told him it already was, had been since a long time. Learning instead of eating - ~~never good enough~~.)

"That card game of yours, do you still play it?"

"...no."

What card game? What card game?! The blonde's eyes widened for a moment, as if she couldn't believe it, as if it wasn't possible. Maybe she looked guilty for a moment, but it was overplayed well, he forgot it again, spent the rest of the day in this blissful uselessness that they had had before too. Until she had to go and took that feeling with her.

Okuda stared everywhere but at him, whispering something about how nice it had been to see him and all. He suppressed the need to just leave her and go, no matter how bad his mood or his conditions. That was a friend of Rió, it wouldn't do to be honest. It didn't even take much, just a simple "Well then", a smile he hoped didn't look too forced and he was alone with his mind again.

It wasn't good. Not good at all. He looked at his watch. He could still make it. He just needed to go now, act like a normal human- again, his feet seemed to move on their own, as if being possessed. If he would grab the next lantern, would it- no, that wasn't a good idea, he would look ridiculous. Then again, he already did anyway, didn't he?

But he allowed his legs to keep walking, to lead him where he would have need to go again soon anyway. Though when he saw the new student waiting in front of the shop, he paused, suppressed his confusion and gulped it down with everything else. What had been the name again? He hadn't cared before and he didn't now, but the name-

"Horibe-kun. What leads you here?"

"The shop."

"It's closed, as you can see."

"Do you work here?"

He had no idea about that part.

"I don't. Why?"

He smiled, thankful that his body behaved for now. The other's eyes fixed on him for a while, before moving back to the shop.

"Do you live here, Asano-kun?"

Asano Game Shop.

It seemed to be a gamble, the other didn't know if that was his actual name. Gakkushú, keys to the door right in his pocket kept on smiling, shook his head.

"No, I don't. Why?"

"Never mind."

The white-haired leaved, walked away like the street would move in order to give his feet a softer ground. Once the other was out of sight, his hands grabbed the keys on their own, opening the door. As he walked inside, still going on autopilot, he could immediately feel it, the aura of the same thing he had left.

Maybe just destroying it hadn't been enough - obviously destroying it hadn't been enough, he still wanted to reach for it again without even considering anything else at all. Was he being possessed?

The box was cold, the pieces didn't glow this time. Gakkushú sat down on his bed with it, just like last time. Considered the ups and down of it while beginning to order the pieces. If he completed it again, he could find out just what the hell was going on. Maybe his body would stop going on drug addict mode. Then again, chances were high that that spirit - or whatever the boy like thing was - was dangerous and evil and he was about to do the worst decision ever made-

The fact that it had taken him 8 years the first time seemed to be a very hard insult. This here, was but a children's toy, easy to put together and not even half as satisfying as the last time. Though the pressure in the room and the urge inside of him disappeared, letting him breath clearly again. He took in one breath after the other, while waiting for something to happen, puzzle still in his hands, ready to throw it down again without any hesitation whatsoever, should this start to go in the wrong direction.

At first, nothing happened. Then the puzzle glowed. For a whole moment. Then it stopped, went dull again, as if the resident was still offended from the last encounter of them. He sighed, closed his eyes.

"So you called me again."

As if it had hoped on scaring him, the spirit was just there out of a sudden, smirking and looking as smug and full of itself as its aura revealed. Gakkushú forced his hands to remain steady, to not throw the golden item away again. He would though, should this escalate.

"Don't move. Don't come near me."

The red-haired raised an eyebrow but remained where he was, waiting.

"Are you responsible for this?"

"For what exactly? you need to be more specific than this, Gakkushú."

He ignored the taunting tone, concentrated on the matters at hand.

"Don't call me that. Are you responsible for manipulating me into completing the puzzle once again? Have you possessed me?"

Surprisingly, the boy's grin faltered, made place for confusion, even though it was gone in a moment.

"Not that I know about."

Either he- it had no control over it then or it lied. He wouldn't start to discuss this out now, there were more important things. Far more important things.

"Back on the roof top", he took in a breath, tried to not show how weak he felt right now, "have you been taking over my body?"

"I did. You were out of it and I needed to put an end to the situation-"

"What did you do to Terasaka? The boy who'd been beating me up?"

He needed answers, knew at the same time that just because the other would answer, he shouldn't take it for the truth, not at all. He had no idea if the other had even anything to do with that part, but the suspicious feeling wouldn't get away, it just wouldn't.

"He only got what he deserved for cheating."

"So you _are_ responsible for this. Any other time you took over my body in the last days?"

An exorcist. He would need one. A very competent and strong one, preferably. One who could cut this problem out clearly without leaving a mess behind. The spirit nodded, looked as if it was wanting to move, eyeing the puzzle in his hands warily.

"A few more times after that, in order to bring you back home safely. You're... quite reckless for someone this weak, you know?"

"I'm not _weak_."

It had come out as if he was programmed to say that, had wanted to say those words for a long while. The spirit snorted.

"Of course, whatever you say. You're not weak, just reckless, very ill, tired, exhausted, out of it- maybe I should take over your body completely for now to make sure that you actually sleep?"

If it was a taunt or an actual threat, the blonde felt the panic inside him quell over, forced it down again.

"You won't do such a thing."

But the boy only smiled, having found back his confidence all of a sudden. He started to move, begun to talk before Gakkushú could react as he should have.

"Do you want to know what I did to this foolish human that hurt you? I made sure that he can never hurt anyone ever again. In fact, he should be glad that he still breathes. Maybe his family will do him the honor and kill him before he rots away in some dark room they've put him in?"

Maybe because he really was possessed, didn't have full control over his own body, maybe because he couldn't concentrate to react fast enough, but suddenly there was another pair of hands on the puzzle, their grip strong and confident, even if still somewhat transparent. It didn't make it any less terrifying.

"Now, what shall it be? Do you want me to make sure that you rest properly or will you listen this time and sleep like a good child?"

 _Too_ _close_. Way too close. The panic he had gulped down came back up immediately and this time he couldn't control it, just moved on his own-

There was a sound in his room, loud and clear, but silent all the same. The red haired tumbled back a few steps, holding his face, looking as shook as he felt. It was silent, the perfect opportunity to get out of this- but he couldn't move either. He had just... Their eyes met again and for one moment Gakkushú feared the other would straight up attack him, furious that he would dare to- then the boy whined in pain, shook his head.

"Are you insane?! Like who the hell would throw a punch in a situation like _this_?! That hurt for gods sake! I'm not even supposed to hurt!"

Gone was the almighty image of a spirit, shattered in pieces on the floor. The thing it left behind kept on complaining for being punched out of no where, so much that it started to go on his way too overused nerves.

"Shut up. You had it coming, I warned you not to move, didn't I-"

"Oh shut up yourself, will you? Just because your _whole stupid family_ is made of stupid _vampires_ it doesn't mean you can ignore how tired you are..."

The other's eyes widened yet again, stared at him as if HE was the ghost now.

"Stupid vampires, stupid vampires... wait, that's you! You're Asano, Asano junior!"


	3. Chapter 3

At the first moment, the only thing he realized was that he had been grabbed again, this time at the shoulders, the grip of the other's steady and unyielding. In the second moment he cursed himself for not having reacted faster or at all; because quite frankly, brushing the hands off of him would cost more energy than he had right now. As for the third moment- what the hell was that spirit's problem?!

"Yes, I'm Asano. Who are you, why do you - and release me, right now!"

But the other didn't listen, kept on shaking him forth and back; again and again until his head became dizzy - even dizzier.

"You don't get it, you're Asano! The one in my class at Kunugigaoka high school! Come on, remember!"

"Let go!"

He was about to punch the other again, but his punch didn't hit the target, not at all.

"This here- this is all _wrong_ , get it out of your head, come on, remember. What ever you've lived through so far, it's not the right thing, not at all."

"If you want me to remember anything, then stop shaking me already!"

He felt like throwing up. But the shaking stopped, even if the other didn't let go. He took in a breath, tried to relax, tried to concentrate. No panicking required right now. This might be his shot at figuring out what was going on so far, he wouldn't waste it.

The puzzle was still in his hands, he could do this.

"Now speak again, spirit. Who are you and from where do you believe to know me?"

The name Kunugigaoka _did_ ring a bell inside him though - he just couldn't say where exactly. Wasn't that the name of the school he was in right now? It probably was - but he was still skeptic about it, the feeling didn't disappear, not at all, so he kept it in mind. The spirit looked like he was considering just shaking him again, suddenly looking pretty annoyed over something.

"At least cut this way of speaking, will you? You know me, Asano-kun, we have been going in the same class for the last two years."

"Is that so."

Gakkushú wanted to punch that face again, for some reason. He would aim better this time. He would like to say that he didn't even believe one word of what the other just said, but the bells inside him kept on ringing, got louder and louder, so he couldn't. The red haired _did_ feel familiar. Just not in a way he would consider good. Golden eyes narrowed, and the blonde immediately grabbed tighter on the puzzle. He could do this. He was in control of this.

"You don't believe me."

"Do you blame me?"

"...Well, actually, I do. We had less believable situations. This here... this here does make _sense_ for once at least."

The spirit let go of him and he couldn't help but relax, even though his shoulders were still tense. What was the other talking about? No bell rang inside of him, did this mean the other was lying?

"How does this make any sense?"

And if the other was a spirit for real, how did it come that he could _touch_ things, interact with them? Not only just him and the puzzle - this he could've accepted as his own mind playing tricks due to being possessed - but the things inside his room as well. None of that made _sense_.

"You see, what we are in right now is a very famous show. In fact, it has been published in our childhood-"

"Hold on there, will you? This still doesn't help."

"I'm trying. But you need to remember first before we can deal with whatever _this_ is."

"You don't say."

As if that wasn't obvious. If they had really been classmates, then why again did a part of him claim that it was bright and good at school? Clearly with how the other acted, there was no evidence to back that up, not at all. Or maybe that said more about himself, because he probably had known the other too. The red haired shook his head, sighed.

"I guess with how you are now, everything I tell you will sound like a fairy tale. And because it's you, it would be probably a very stupid fairy tale."

"Try it. It's not like there are better solutions for this problem."

One needed to attack each point of it directly if one wished to succeed. ~~Then again, since he had even refused to go to a simple doctor, he should think twice about his own mind system~~ Simple as that.

The spirit was silent for a moment before its - his - eyes landed on him again, narrowed again, filled with some sort of curiosity that he immediately recognized as dangerous.

"Maybe there is a way. Just like my memories were still there, yours could be too, just somewhere deep inside your mind. Though I doubt that you will like it."

"What way are you talking about-"

Suddenly, his vision faded, everything became black. Only for a moment, one blink later and he could see again, was standing in some sort of hallway in between two rooms. One room had a white door, decorated with carved in pictures of a culture that absolutely wasn't Japanese. The other wasn't even made of wood, a golden eye decorated it. Both doors were closed.

Gakkushú looked around, but no sign of the spirit to see, nothing but complete darkness. Where the hell _was_ he, what did that mean?!

He looked down on the puzzle, the only source of light in here. Still in his hands. He was also still able to move freely - though somehow he doubted that throwing the golden item away this time would work again.

"Spiri-"

He had opened his mouth in order to call the other out and demand an explanation, but his lips fell shut again immediately. What if this had been intentional on the other's side? Was if he had been tricked into trusting this feelings inside of him, was now to remain here forever?

Not able to go out or to be released, forced to spent all the time in here while his body was taken over.

Blood rushed through him, only to freeze again. He practically flew to the white door, tried to open it, tried to force it open, tried to force himself to calm down. But it wouldn't work, he couldn't calm down, it wouldn't open! Why wouldn't it open?!

He was panicking, over reacting, a part of himself told him. But the same part had gotten him into this mess in the first place, it wasn't very calming, didn't help at all. He needed to calm down - but why wouldn't it _open_?!

It wasn't supposed to stay closed, not for him, not-

He slammed a fist against it, forced himself to breathe slower, to remain calm - but it wouldn't work, and the puzzle's light began to fade with every moment, the hallway became darker and darker, he couldn't stand it, wouldn't-

He was about to throw his source of light to the ground in an act of desperation, when the other door swung open, bringing in a new source of light together with the red haired, who stepped out of it like he was completely at home.

"Sorry it took a while, I got lost in one of the many rooms-"

"Where the hell are we?!"

Even though a part of him had already calmed down again - in fact, he doubted that it had been afraid in the first place - he couldn't help the shaking in his legs, had to lean himself against the dark wall, as far away from the other as possible - but still within the light of the open door. Even though what was inside didn't feel save at _all_ , he wouldn't move away from his spot, not for now. He needed to calm down, to breathe. The spirit who claimed to know him eyed him, cocking his head a bit.

"You didn't actually wait for me, did you?"

"Where _are_ we?!"

The other begun to move, towards him, towards the door with the white wood, closer and closer. "We are in your mind, I think. There are two rooms, one for each of us. The big, scary one with a labyrinth inside it is mine for once. About you", he pulled at the knob. Nothing changed, the door stayed closed, didn't move at all. He let go again, facing the blonde. "This here should be yours."

Gakkushú couldn't help it, was still trembling all over. If he was in his mind, then why did his body still betray him like this? Or was it his lack of control? Or was the other still lying to him?

"How did we get here?"

"I pulled you into here. I warned you, you wouldn't like it. But I had no better idea."

While he tried to force the next question out of him, the other's eyes went back to the door, confused, as if that was wrong. And it was, it shouldn't be _closed_ , it shouldn't _be_. Why was it closed?!

"...This is a problem-"

"You don't say!"

He forced down the rest he wanted to say, tried to think about how he still had no idea how to get out of this again. No need to make the spirit mad for now. ~~(No need to show weakness.)~~ And no one would benefit from him acting out.

"You know, it says quite a lot about you that your door won't- forget it, I will mock you about this when you remember again, we need to get this door open."

The red haired looked like he was about to throw himself against the door, but stopped himself, shook his head. _(That looked strange on him. But why?)_

"I don't think violence is a good way for this. Did you try _thinking_ it open?"

"Are you kidding me."

But he tried it, as ridiculous as it felt. And of course, nothing happened. At all. The door was still closed, as if it wanted to mock him. Great.

"You have no idea what to do."

The statement, even if he already regretted giving it, felt familiar. Maybe he was just used with arguing with spirits but couldn't remember?

"Oh, I have a few. But I would rather not hurt your mind more than it already is."

"There is nothing wrong with my mind-"

Again, he stopped himself from starting an argument, shook his head. Not the right time. If his memories were really behind this door, than he needed to get to it with a calm head - or mind, he really wanted to know what was going on after all.

And while he didn't let go of the thought that it might still be all a trap, that the other wanted him to believe something in order to control or even get rid of him completely, he put his worries aside for a moment, concentrated.

"That thing that you just did, pulling me into _this_ here," he showed around himself to get the point clear, "can't you just try this again? Just this time bring me to where it's actually _useful_?"

So much for not antagonizing the other. Why couldn't he stop it? But the spirit just shook his head, took a step back in order to get a better view at the door.

"I'm pretty sure it doesn't work like that."

"You have no idea."

"It might hurt you if I try it. Sorry for _thinking_ about you."

He bit back the comment lying on his tongue, looked at the door as well. The decorations looked like they were taken from a fairy tale, but not one he was familiar with at all. Oriental (still not Japanese) - or maybe Russian? He could see a carpet flying underneath a tree to which a cat was bound by a chain and a bird on top of it. There were other decorations besides them, smaller and more subtle.

Looking at it didn't help. Of course it didn't, this was all completely wrong, no use in trying to understand - he wanted to understand.

_Open up already._

Why wouldn't he be able to get into his own mind?

"So you have a "room" as well?"

Maybe they could find answers there, come up with a way to get into his own. Even if he really didn't want to go into that room, not at all. But he was only met with another shake of the head as the red haired glanced towards his own room.

"I don't think you should go in there-"

"Can you _think_ of something better?"

"In we go then."

Because he _~~(wasn't stupid)~~_ didn't trust the other, he let him go first, towards the door and into the room with that aura that basically told him to stay the hell out of it. _~~(He was considering changing the stupid factor.)~~_

But Gakkushú stopped in his tracks before even stepping inside the room, backed away as if he had burned himself. It hurt. Going further would hurt, would cause immense pain, not to his body but his mind, he couldn't, wouldn't-

He turned around before the red-haired could ask what was wrong, slammed the door shut before running the short distance back to his room, opening the door without further a do, storming inside and slamming this one shut too.

He only realized what he had actually done once his heart and head didn't hurt anymore - or less at least.

_What a joke._

He forced himself to lift his head, take a look around. The room, or whatever it was, was a total mess. If that was really his mind room - which he still doubted on principle - he wpould feel ashamed to even look at it let alone accept it as his own. It was a classroom, or it was supposed to be one at least, because everywhere were things cracked and a basketball was rolling around like it owned the place while a football was catching cobwebs in a corner. The windows were dusty and he couldn't see through them at all, the seats and desks were old at best, papers were flying around, and the light was way too dim to even pretend one could learn in here.

It looked haunted, completely haunted. What was wrong with-

He almost screamed when the door behind him started to move, flinched back, turned around. But the door didn't open, someone was knocking from the outside on it, kept on knocking.

"Are you in there?"

The spirit. Of course it was the spirit, why would he even think of someone else? He shook his head, forced himself to concentrate. This wasn't a dungeon, at least. He could work with that.

"I am. Don't come in."

"It's not as if I could, genius. Your doorknob disappeared." _Good._ "How did you get in?"

"I guess I don't like visitors in my mind. You said my memories are in here?"

What kind of memories were that, that they were hiding inside _this_? ~~He would have preferred an office.~~

"Yes, they are. Just keep searching for something that doesn't belong in there."

That was easy. Nothing belonged in here. But he didn't snap that back at the door, knew that that wouldn't get this done. So till now the spirit hadn't tried anything. Maybe that meant it was better in acting than that face made him believe, or there was really something behind that.

"Tell me about me."

Maybe if he heard it, he could find what he searched for better. And he had still the puzzle, could still get out of this. ~~Probably~~. He was out of the spirit's reach, he could act if neccessary, no need to worry. ~~Maybe~~.

"As I said before, we are classmates, go to the same school since middle school. You're seventeen at now, will turn 18 at the beginning of the new year. You suck at making friends and are great in making minions, even though you never use them. You're quite the asshole, but people tend to like you none the less-"

"How am I at school?"

It managed with what the other had said before. And he wanted to punch that face even more now. Either the lie was very good structured or there was some truth behind it.

"You're good, very good. Though not a natural, you learn for it, to a degree where everyone around you tells you that it's not healthy at all-"

"So I am good at school."

"...Yes. You are good at school, Asano-kun."

The answer sounded more like a sigh and again he had to restrain himself from snapping something back, begun to search. Inside and beneath the desks, seats, shelves. Nothing. Nothing to be found besides some cards that looked like they belonged into a game.

"Am I good at sport?"

People that were good at learning tended to suck at everything else - ~~no they didn't, He did not. He wasn't weak~~.

"Yes, you were - _are_ , I guess. You are the captain of a fight club and a football club because you like to show off-"

"What about basketball?"

Silence. He picked up the orange ball, threw it up and caught it again a few times. Then he dropped it, kicked it in the corner next to the other one.

"You don't like playing it much."

"I see."

He turned around, away from the corner. He wouldn't hide memories of himself in something he couldn't stand, would he? He wouldn't. But if nothing was here, then where were his memories? Not just the ones the spirit was talking about, the ones _he_ had lost as well. Was this some sort of riddle? Would he need to sit down and wait for someone to explain it to him?

He shook his head. This thought was stupid. But maybe there was something inside the teacher's desk?

"Did you find something?"

"Of course not."

He pulled out the folders, opened the first one. Closed it again, opened the next. The next. And next. Paper, lots of paper, not in order at all, fitting to the look of the rest of the room, but not helpful. He would need to clean up, to make sense out of this, reorder and rearrange everything. But not now, not while his nerves were still begging him to destroy the puzzle and get out of here. The silence didn't help either.

Was that a dog collar? He continued to search, calling out to and interrupting the spirit outside every now and then, if only to make sure that he still was there, hadn't left to take control of his body and life.

(If he hadn't done it anyway by now. Who knew if it was necessary for the other to leave for that in the first place.)

"The last thing you remember before this happened?"

"I was at home, watching TV. It was a Wednesday, so the continuity matches so far. How does it look like inside?"

"You don't need to know. Other details? Name of the program, time, clothing, whatever?"

"Do you want to play detective? I didn't turn into a child, you know-"

"What program?"

But besides from that collar that still was tempting him to throw it through the window or at least snap it in two, the desk held nothing of use, nothing that triggered anything at all. Irritating, completely irritating.

"It was a western one; in English. Forgive me if I can't pronounce it correctly-"

"Your grades in English are way too good, stop lying."

"I just can't remember it clearly. Do you blame me?"

" _Yes_."

"Shut up and search."

He wanted to answer to that and kept himself from it yet again. This here... this here _was_ familiar. Or maybe the other's manipulation just begun to work finally-

No, this was familiar. He went to the windows, begun to wipe the dust away. It was way too dirty in here. But he could see through after a while, could see inside another classroom that looked exactly like this one, with the equal amount of chairs, desks and windows. And something told him that if he looked through these windows as well, he would see exactly the same thing, over and over.

What a joke. What a joke indeed.

"How big is your mind room?", he asked, considered if he should try and break- _open_ the window or rather stick to the door where he wouldn't get lost.

"It is really big, a whole maze is inside there, full of things and rooms I don't know."

"I thought you had your memories back?"

He eyed the window, reached for it reluctantly. It was a risk he was not ready to take, but he really wanted to know. And he had gone so far, what use would stopping now bring? The spirit sighed audibly and was probably shaking his head right now, doing his best to be human or something.

"I have back my memories of who I am, not who I am in _this world_ \- though I know since I read the manga."

Right, this here was supposed to be a story. The blonde opened the window, had to use force because it was in no condition to open normally, waited a moment to see if something happened. Nothing.

"What kind of manga is this? And raise your voice."

He needed the other to keep talking, needed the sound of something. He took in a deep breath and climbed through the window.

"I doubt the you now will have any idea about it; after all we are _living_ the story right now. You hear me?"

"Clearly. Keep talking. Why did you disappear after bringing me into the hallway?"

Though now that he looked at it, not everything was equal. This room hadn't a football and it was even messier in here than in the other. Everywhere was garbage, lying around as if someone had dropped it here on purpose.

"I didn't mean to. The power is unfamiliar and I don't want to screw anything up. Why did you run - no, don't answer that, I'm mocking you for that later. Did you find anything? A game? Another puzzle to piece together maybe?"

Of course the other _knew_ that he was scared. Anyone would figure that out with how pathetic he had acted till now. Gakkushú clenched his hand around the golden item, went to the teacher's desk again.

"No, I haven't found anything. This room holds nothing."

"I see. Then talk to me about what you remember, that might trigger something too-"

"I'm not doing that-"

"Then _think_ about it, won't you? The story we are in is called YU-GI-OH. It's about ancient spirits and all sorts of games."

That sounded ridiculous. Absolute ridiculous.

"And even though I don't know why the hell _you_ are Yugi- no, more to that later. Come on and tell me what you see already, you need to remember soon."

The name told him nothing, no bells rang ~~(besides from the sudden thought of sand)~~ , nothing at all. But now that he took another look at the garbage, there were indeed parts of games in it. Cards, and pieces to play, even some dice were lying around in there, full of dust as well. Gakkushú looked back at the door. No, he still didn't want to tell how his mind looked like to the spirit who was currently possessing him, really didn't want to.

But he really wanted this to be over, he wouldn't get out of this by playing mind games - not with a spirit, not like that. The item was in his hands, he could do this. ~~(No way he wouldn't get this done. This was nothing.)~~

"I'm inside a classroom. It's messy and full of garbage."

Silence, as if the other had to bite back a comment he really wanted to let out.

"Are there any windows?"

"Yes. They lead into another room."

"Another classroom?"

"...Yes."

Again, silence, too smug to be neutral. Then, "And the windows there? Can you see a moon?"

"Why would I see a moon?"

"How about not fighting me on any little thing, Asano-kun? I know you're full of self-destructive habits, but having fights inside your own head really takes the crown-"

"Oh, and _you're_ one to talk. Weren't you the one who jumped off the cliff in order to test if his mass-murderer of a teacher would let him die or not?"

~~And having fights inside one’s head really wasn't worthy of being crowned the most self-destructive habit he had.~~

"I didn't know that he was a former assassin back then - so you _do_ remember that!"

"Shut up!"

But now that he thought about it, he _did_ remember that. Remembered the resignation that that knowledge had brought him, just without the context, the memory to put it on. Had this one happened during school? Outside of it? But it helped soothing him a bit, he looked out of the window next to him, after pulling the dust off of it as well.

"...I _can_ see a moon."

And what a moon it was. Was that even possible, did his eyes betray him - no, no they didn't.

This moon, he knew it, it didn't look strange to him even though it should. He _knew_ that moon, had spent endless nights learning under it - had he? - he had. His head ached, ached much, much harder than every other attempt to remember had till now.

He couldn't hold himself on his feet, tried to ease the fall while not letting go of the puzzle at the same time. Memories washed over him in waves, one after the other tried its best at drowning him.

~...~

"What happened?"

"Normal people would have started with their name, you know? Now get away from the door, I'm coming out."


	4. Chapter 4

"You were right, it looks kind of shitty in here."

The red haired sat down on one of the chairs in the room, looked like he still was holding back every comment he had about having a classroom as the representation of ones mind. He did a very poor job and Gakkushú couldn't help but think it was on purpose. But since no actual comment came, he just ignored it, folded his arms.

"So we are are in a children's story, that once was made and written down."

"Yugioh!"

Yeah sure, whatever. It still sounded like a dream he was very keen to wake up from. But since he really doubted that waking up would be of any help here, he just shook his head at the absurdness they were in. Two mind rooms. Mind rooms.

"How do we get out of this then? Completing the story?"

It would make sense, wouldn't it? Get through all the events and be done with it. Preferably not lose yourself through it. Though the other only laughed at the suggestion, had troubles to keep on breathing. It wasn't of any help and his mood hadn't been the best since the very beginning. 

"What's so funny?"

"That you think like a gamer. What, have you been playing RPG's behind everybody's back?"

"Answer the question."

"Well...I actually never really got through it."

"...Are you kidding me."

He wanted to punch the other so badly right now, or at least make the chair he was sitting on fall down. Could he do that in here? Maybe with more training, right after figuring out how his door worked and he had cleaned up in here.

"I was more a fan of the continuation and I actually think that this series would've suited us far more. Let me explain-"

"I don't want to hear-"

"For you see, there is this whole school thing going on, with different castes, and if someone is better than the other or richer, then they get into a higher caste. See what I mean?"

"Sounds like normal society to me."

"It's also a school about trading cards."

"Of course it is. Next you gonna tell me that the main character is secretly possessed by some spirit too?"

He didn't like the sparkle in the other's eyes. He didn't like it at all, because it had meant nothing but trouble in the past few years, usually ended with them getting into stuff no one should suffer through. Like action movies, or cat cafés. 

"We really need to watch it once we get out of here. You will love it."

He doubted that. Strongly.

"Lets get back to the situation we are in. What about this Yu-gi-oh series you remember and what of your memories will be actually _helpful_?"

A short while of silence, in which the other looked at him in a mix of shame and displeasure, going on before he could make good on trying to make his chair touch the floor in drastic measure.

"Well, let me get together what I still know. The show is about playing card games - and since you were bullied back in school-"

"I wasn't _bullied_ -"

"Yes you were. Basing on that it is accurate to say that we may live through the manga version of the story. So not only card games. The manga was more fun, but also is a lot worse for us, if I'm being honest-"

"Can't be helped."

Gakkushú took the seat next to the other at last - only because he wouldn't be able to not try and punch the other if any comment about loving to play teacher would be said right now - and they begun with discussing what this was, and how to live through this, apparently not so friendly children's story.

"So you're telling me that you're an ancient Pharaoh of Egypt, who had himself sealed away 3000 years ago to protect everyone he holds dear and was reincarnated through me, somehow."

"Yes."

"That's not how reincarnation works."

"What about children's story do I need to underline for you?"

If the soul was sealed away, how would it be able to reincarnate? Or maybe it had been only a part of the other's soul that had been sealed away, giving the other part the chance to try again with life. The better part, obviously. But didn't that also mean...

"...So we basically share a soul right now."

"I would make a joke about being soulmates, but you look pale enough as it is."

Right, his body was still in his room, hopefully _not_ lying unconscious on the floor and drooling all over it in fever. But he could deal with that later. If they shared a soul, did that mean that they were now two halves of the same one? That didn't sound good at all, even spiritually. And why Japan? Off all places for an Egyptian soul to reincarnate, why Japan? Plot related maybe? It was just a story after all, some things shouldn't be questioned if he couldn't change them. The name though...wait.

"Yu-gi-oh. As in the _card game_?"

"Exactly! The card game! The one our classmates would play behind your back whenever they dare to! There is a show around it-"

"I know the show. A bit."

He had watched it sometimes, years ago. Enough to know that there wasn't something quite right with _this_. Why the... why was _he_ Yugi? If their whole school was transported into this... story, then why would he be the one with the puzzle? Again, the other laughed, seemingly wanting to be kicked in the face more and more with every passing second.

"You look so lost it's funny. Come on and ask; as your better half I'm totally ready to aid your young and gullible mind towards what I see right-"

"Shut up. But since you're the dark part of the soul or whatever... why the hell am I Yugi?"

Akabane kept on laughing for a few moments more, ~~(he would make this chair disappear, he would-)~~ before stopping, shaking his head.

"Honestly, I don't know. You see, Yugi was kind and nice-"

"I _know_. But why did you possess me? If we go by that, ain't I like Kaiba if you are the spirit? Why didn't you took Shiota?"

It would have fitted way more. Weren't the two of them good friends and partners in crime or whatever anyway? Their relationship on the other hand could be hardly called a friendship, a rivalry would fit way better. The other shook his head again, shrugged.

"Well, I had no control over it too, the puzzle got to you, you solved it, you're stuck with me."

Wasn't that just great. But he was interrupted before he could voice his displeasure, slapped away the hand that was suddenly in his face, pointing at him.

"Also, because only _you_ are stubborn enough to waste 8 years of your life for a damn puzzle. Imagine your 9 year old self, scolding at the puzzle because it wouldn't work your way-"

"Shut up." The hand left his face, after two more attempts to slap it away with as much force as non violently possible. It got him but the shaking of a head.

"Think twice about it though; do you really want to be _Kaiba_ in this here?"

"Taking over my father's company right in front of him after he taught me everything and taunted me all my life long? Getting rich and becoming important as hell, more or less taking over Tokyo with something I invented all by myself? Yes???"

Ah, crap. He closed his mouth before he could let out more, but it was already too late. The red haired smirked, like he knew more than him. He probably did, which didn't make it any better.

"So you would be alright with driving your own father into committing suicide in front of you? To be possessed, in a coma and soulless, and having the only person you halfway care about be snatched away from you on a regular basis, because of your own mistakes? Really?"

Gakkushú sighed, shook his head, ignoring the shiver that ran down his spine and the cracks in the window next to him, looking away.

"It wasn't his own father. And he didn't commit suicide in the show."

"Yes he did."

"No. He didn't."

"That's not the point, really. You're not Kaiba in this, Asano-kun, you're Yugi. Even if I would have said you would make a better Joey-"

"Do you want to be punched that badly?"

"But that doesn't matter now, does it? Now we first have to find out who is who and how the story may have changed here and there so that we can prepare to not screw up and die or murder other people."

"Why would we murder-"

"It's a really dark version in the manga, alright? Let's just go on and begin the whole thing."

"Just don't do anything stupid."

"I'm doing my best."

"Terasaka?"

"I'm doing my best from now on."

Gakkushú sighed, watching as the other tried to keep his poker face and not to let show the fear of his own power, failing either due to the fact that he had lied shamelessly at him too often or that they were linked now. What would be worse? He leaned his head on his arms, did the other the favor of looking away again. Though his voice betrayed how tired that all made him.

"What did you even _do_ to him? Is it permanent?"

"I guess this is something to figure out. It was a punishment game, because he cheated. I may be able to shatter his heart completely, so that his mind will put itself together again-"

"We aren't doing that. Not before searching for other solutions."

Shattering the heart? That didn't sound good at all, more like something that could very well end in death.

"Maybe we can trigger his memory as well? If we break away the stereo type of his character, then maybe we can get him out of the punishment."

Than sounded like an idea. Not a very good one, but it was a start. They could do that tomorrow or in the upcoming week, the sooner the better.

"Fine, lets do this. How many relevant characters are in the show?"

"Well, we have you and me as the spirit and Yugi. Maybe Yugi's - our? - group of friends? Joey, Tea, Tristan, maybe Duke and sometimes Bakura, who is also one of the three big villains, if I remember correctly. Then Kaiba of course - who also is a villain before falling into a coma and Marik, also a villain. But since we are more or less still in chapter one or two, that doesn't really matter now. Say, have you already made friends?"

Made? The other spoke before he could ask if that was supposed to be an insult, interrupted him yet again.

"Because you left me in the room out of fear, I have no idea what you did today. Talk to me, did you already encounter the relevant roles? Friends? Enemies?"

"I was about to go to the doctor before encountering R- Nakamura, Okuda and Horribe. the latter wanted to know if I worked in the shop."

"The doctor? Because of your crappy sleep schedule? I wasn't joking when I told you I would take over forcefully if you refused to sleep. I don't want to risk not growing further because you are difficult."

"I doubt that my sleep schedule is any of your business. Start figuring out what the hell your mind room is about rather than threatening me."

"Oh come on, you were scared out of your mind, admit it already."

"I guess it is time to see an exorcist then."

"That might hurt you as well, you know? with us two being one soul and all?"

"Worth it."

His hand went to the puzzle in warning, and the other shook his head, sighed, smirk fading slowly, if only for a moment.

"Aren't you a charming host. How about we talk before you go all kill mode on me?"

"Pulling a trigger there, aren't we?"

"Shut up."

The red haired stood up, went forward to the board on the wall, grabbed the chalk and begun to write down the names of the characters on it, so calmly that Gakkushú nearly missed the slight trembling in his hand. He let go of the puzzle again, waited in silence, not sure if he should be the one to speak again, be mad or feel bad. 

"So that's all that happened? You just got the puzzle piece back from Isogai-kun? No bounding friendship time with whoever took the puzzle pieces away from you? Who was that anyway?"

Hadn't the other been in the box at that time? So he had only gotten his consciousness once the puzzle was completed? Or was he lying - why should he lie?

"I think it was Maehara, though Isogai gave it back to me. Then I completed it, then the thing with Terasaka happened."

"Okay. You're useless, you know? These two should be your friends by now, because you should have been able to change their heart or something. You, not me, all you."

Akabane turned around for a moment, as if to risk a look at him, seemingly relaxing when he saw him. He turned back to the board, wrote more down some more.

"So we have either Nakamura-san or Okuda-san as Tea-"

"Nakamura. It's Nakamura."

"Alright. Then a failed attempt at getting your Joey and Tristan with Maehara-kun and Isogai-kun-"

"I got that much. Are they even needed for the story we have to complete?"

"Well the story IS about the friends you make along the way and so on."

"Why them in the first place? I understand Isogai, but I spoke about 2 times with the other one at best."

"Well because you are Yugi, but I'm already occupied as the ancient spirit."

"And I don't have any other friends?"

If that whole friendship thing was really necessary then he would rather actually live through that with people he actually cared about, like Ren - Sakakibara - and the other three. Laughter. 

"No, no you don't. You just have those minions that would be called friends if you were the main character - ah wait-"

"Shut up."

"At least we now know who is the more important one. Now, you encountered Itona too?"

"Yes. He was a new student at the school, apparently-"

"Then he is Kaiba." _"Itona=Kaiba"_ was added to the board, right next to the other names, as if any of them would forget it otherwise. "Though that throws the timeline of the manga a bit apart, because we still need to make friends. Even though I would laugh if we would end up doing this whole adventure thing with Nakamura-san alone, because she was unlucky enough to already be your friend. I mean, imagine it."

"This is ridiculous. All of it."

"Hey, I'm the one who is stuck inside someone else, not even having an own body anymore, not you! If you want to freak out and jab at me, take a moment to consider this, will you?!"

It wasn't said in an offending way at first, was clearly meant to be a joke, but at the end the other's voice rose, got loud enough to echo in the silent room. The point was made, got to him enough to sigh. Right, this would be horrifying, probably ~~(definitively)~~ _was_ for the red haired, no matter how many smiles he pulled.

"I didn't mean to jab at you."

"Yes you did", but the other was already calming down again from the theatrical outburst, picked up the half of the chalk that had fallen to the floor after it was broken from being clenched too hard, "but it is fine. This will work out. We may not like each other-"

"An understatement. I hate your guts."

"Very helpful. But you do trust me. You know I won't stab your back, no matter how easy it might be."

"That's not the point. This whole thing is-"

"Remember the times you would fall asleep with no one in the class but me?"

"There _is_ no one in the class when I fall asleep. You are there when I wake up again!"

"Same thing!"

"Shut up!"

He _did_ let him into his room though, without second thought. Way too go. It wasn't that he didn't trust the other, because he did. It was just common sense that told him to not trust a spirit with the ability to let him fall asleep and take over his body at will.

The red-haired leaned against the board, hands held up in mock surrender, smiling. "But seriously, let us work this out together, alright?"

"...Rules, we need rules. I'm not trusting an ancient spirit inside me, especially not with that face."

"You know I should actually have taken your appearance, but cooler-"

"Silence!"

The other complied for once, waiting for him to speak, trying to not look like a smug snake ready to attack in the process by sitting down on the teacher's desk. It didn't really help, but he forced himself to concentrate anyway, gather together the important parts.

"Rule number 1: No going into my mind room without my permission. Never."

"I doubt that I will be able to in the first place-"

"Rule number 2: You're not taking over my body like that again, ever. You need permission for that as well."

He would grant it of course if it was possible. Because even though the mere thought of having to give up control over himself made him want to throw up, he wouldn't risk the other going insane because he couldn't go anywhere, couldn't do anything. But this reasoning with himself didn't make it any better, not at all. He kept on anyway.

"Rule number 3: Once you've taken over my body for what reason whatsoever, you're to act like a human being, Akabane-kun. Not like an ancient spirit, or a king or generally just like you. No hurting my classmates, no threatening, no acting out, no making a fool out of yourself and me in the process-"

"I get the picture-"

"Rule number 4: You will return my body to me when I tell you to. Immediately."

Silence. At first he thought it was due to the other disagreeing with something, trying to find a way to snap at him without snapping at him, but when he looked up again, the only thing the other's face held was a big question mark.

"That's it? Not 46 more rules?"

"I could just destroy the puzzle completely and seal it away myself if you prefer that."

"Ow, don't be so cold, I got it. You're scared for your safety, I understand that, I'm scared too. I agree to your terms, because they are made to protect you in the first place, which, believe it or not, is something I would want to do anyway. Are we done now, or do you want to continue with that?"

He pointed at the board behind him and Gakkushú shook his head, suddenly overcome by a wave of sleepiness. He suppressed a yawn, stood up from his chair.

"We are, for now. Release me."

"As you wish. I will take pity on you this time, respected landlord."

"Call me that one more time and-"

"I'm sorry, I couldn't resist. There, you're free. Have fun."

Then he was back in his room again, making sure to not immediately collapse like some traumatized teenager might do. Especially one that was tired as hell right now. But he needed to eat - oh forget it, he wouldn't keep it in anyway, and it wasn't the first time without dinner. He didn't even bother to change this time, just went to his bed, closed his eyes, thankful to be able to fall asleep this time.

He really... was tired.


	5. Chapter 5

"I won't be wearing that. No chance in hell."

The puzzle in his hands glowed, and the red-haired in front of him rolled his eyes, shaking his head in disbelief. Pointing at it, then at the whole room, he declared:

"Is that really a thing to be worried about? Come on-"

"I mean it. You can't be serious about this-" But the other's arms went up in surrender already, interrupting his complains before he could even start with them.

"Alright, I won't try to force you into wearing it. Though I think you know yourself how you react if the puzzle is not by your side, do you?"

His hands twitched, remembering the need, the force to be near the golden thing, no matter what. He suppressed a hiss, looked away. The room, even filled with sunlight of the morning, seemed to be dark next to the thing in his hands and he was sure that it had more to do with him than with the item itself. He had completely forgotten how dumb he found that part of the story to be.

"This is ridiculous. Couldn't you posses something more subtle? It's not like there wasn't Egyptian jewelry that clearly isn't trying to pull out someone's eye."

"Alright, keep on complaining your majesty. I could change your whole wardrobe for you so that the puzzle would actually fit with it-"

"I have a school uniform. Rearranging my wardrobe is just a waste of time."

"God, you're no fun."

He closed the last knob on the blue jacket, before sliding on the necklace with the over-dimensional pendant. This was humiliating. Not to speak of how heavy that damn thing actually was. About 4 whole pounds around his neck, all day long? If he kept that up then there would be no need to even think about becoming any taller, so much was sure. But until he found a solution to this without feeling like a drug addicted short on drugs, it would have to do. He didn't need to have magic powers to refuse to let his appearance stop him in any kind of way. Packing everything together while ignoring the grinning spirit next to him, he left the room, went down, only to be greeted by the warm and familiar smile of an overworked woman.

"Gakkushú, good morning."

"Morning Mum. When did you arrive?"

"About yesterday", the blonde waved away any other question regarding her work, focusing completely on him.

"You had one", Akabane noted, staring at her like she was some sort of magic projection too. He suppressed the urge to snap at him in front of his mother, kept on smiling.

_"Of course I have one."_

What kind of question was that even? Though now that he looked at her, when was the last time he had actually... looked? At the small frame of her, the shadows of overtime underneath her eyes and the tiredness of her whole body? That wasn't right, that-

"Dear, are you alright? You look pale."

"I'm fine."

Of course he was, but what was up with her? His mother would never-

"I'm glad. Come on then, will you? It's been a while, but I made breakfast." Not waiting for an answer, she started to go towards the kitchen, and for the lack of anything else to do, he followed, still trying to figure out what was wrong, what didn't fit. They sat down, ate, while the spirit stayed silent, getting more and more transparent until he had vanished completely at last.

"Have you been fine here? The work in the shop is not too much for you beside school?"

"Not at all."

So he worked in the shop? Good to know. The blonde sighed, shook her head. "Maybe you don't get enough pocket money. Haven't you talked to me about it once? Oh dear, I'm so forgetful, really. You can take more out of the checkout if you need, I trust you with it, fine?"

"Of course. You look tired too, what is on your mind?"

That wasn't what his mother was like at all. There weren't supposed to be rings under her eyes, she didn't even work outside from cooking, this whole thing here felt just wrong, completely wrong - then why did his heart ache like that? Like it was happy to see her like this. (To see her at all?) What a joke. The woman just laughed, shook her head in perfect denial of an obvious problem, before dodging his question with another one and a smile.

"We should spent more time together. After this job is done, I'm coming home for a while longer, alright?"

"Please don't worry about me, take your time, I totally understand that work gets in the way sometimes. I'm doing perfectly fine."

That wasn't how he would talk to his mother, not just a bunch of sweet lies that one threw at each other, this was - no, he didn't even talk to his father like that, what was going on? And the way she looked at him, like she was seeing him for the first time in years, was trying to not have an emotional collapse right now.

"You know, it's odd. You sound so different than before. Or... maybe you just grew up while I had to work all the time, who can tell."

This had to stop. Whatever this here was supposed to be, this had to stop immediately. Gakkushú didn't give an answer, concentrated on the food, ate up and stood up before she could add more and actually break. This better would get done soon, he wouldn't put up with this, with this shadow of a human being. So why wouldn't he grab his stuff and leave already? Why was he still standing in the kitchen like a complete fool?

"I won't be there when you come back home. But Matsukata-san will work in the shop, I will ask his wife if she can make you food-"

"That won't be necessary, thank you."

_**"Did you just tell your mother that you don't need her food? Have you any respect?"** _

_"Shut up."_

"I mean", he turned around again, facing her with a smile, "thank you, but I can cook, you know? I will be fine."

He wouldn't let his mother ask some random person to take pity on her and provide for her useless son, he would rather starve than that every moment. And who was that Matsukata-san anyway? He had never heard of this man before, let alone his wife.

_**"I don't think he had a wife."** _

_"You know him?"_

**_"I do."_ **

The blonde woman smiled at him and nodded.

"I will talk to him about the raise in your payment. Is school alright?"

"Of course."

Her face turned sad again, but before he could blast the image of indifference he had tried to build up and ask her what the hell was going on and finally confront this stupid nonsense, the bell rung.

"Please stay put, I will go, I will go!"

She almost jumped to her feet, eager to get away from him and the table, almost ripped open the door to the shop.

"...Rió-chan? My, it has been a while, hasn't it?"

"It sure has been, Asano-san. Is Gakkushú still there? I thought we could go to school together."

_"Did that happen in the manga?"_

**_"Nope. Not at all."_ **

"Of course he is!"

The boy took his backpack, got to the door. "Gakkushú dear, do you-"

"Yes, of course. We will be leaving then, alright mum?"

"-Yes! Take care!"

They left. Walked together in silence, even more awkward then before, and yet it made him calm again, let him forget about what he had been angry in the first place. This shouldn't become a habit, really shouldn't.

"You look better."

"Is that a compliment?"

"A fact. You used to look like shit."

"I slept."

"I see that."

"Good for you." The silence continued, as if the blonde was asking herself why she had bothered with getting him in the first place. Right, they hadn't walked to school in a long time- no, they had never walked to school together before, this was a story, wasn't the real timeline. He needed to figure out what was going on and how to reverse it. It helped that he didn't get sick from what happened till now, so his body was still robust enough to endure that bit of stress at least. Even if carrying the damn item was too much, made him stand straighter every few minutes.

" _ **You don't really get "sick". Just very, very tired while the puzzle around you fixes the rest. At least, Yugi never got sick."**_

_"Or they just didn't bother to show that."_

_**"Would explain why your face isn't bruised though, even after what happened that once with Terasaka."** _

Twice, actually. And the non present spirit was right, when he had looked into the mirror today, his face had looked fine, if not even a bit more relaxed than normal. Besides from the rings under his own eyes, there had been nothing of what he had feared to see.

"Nice necklace."

"It's more worth than your apartment."

"And you're wearing it to school?"

"Apparently."

She didn't call him out on the ridiculousness of it, only shook her head and smiled. Again, a wave of calmness washed over him, he relaxed even more, allowing a smile to move onto his face as well. They begun to talk about the upcoming mock exams until they stood in front of the school gate and Rió's smile turned into a frown.

"Do you think you will manage this time? No falling over or standing around like a lost duckling, no getting picked on?"

"Are you trying to mock me?"

"That's what I wanted to hear. Let's eat together later, alright?"

"Sure."

The puzzle was heavy, he wasn't used to it yet, had to hold himself straight in order to not lose his balance. If one ignored the madness of it, then 4 pounds weren't that much, he would get used to it fast enough. (He didn't want to get used to this. Not at all.) The blonde student made his way to the classroom, ignoring the gazes like the nothing they were, made sure to prepare himself for the lesson rightfully.

~...~

_**"His name is Asano Gakkushú. He is a second year senior high school student pretending to be smart-"** _

_"Stop that."_

**_"Behold, his treasure, an ancient puzzle, three thousand years old! It was found in-"_ **

"Russia." He cursed at himself for having said it out loudly, but the rest of the class was too deep into the task to register it anyway. The item and voice in his head went silent for a moment, as if trying to regain his footing.

**_"...Come again?"_ **

_"It was found in Russia. My mother got it for me on a trip."_

Silence.

_**"Hey, what do you think? Are we still we, just with programmed memories, or is there really an alternative universe in which we really live like this and just took over ourselves in cold blood?"** _

"Shut up." How would he even come up with that... Gakkushú repressed the conversation with his mother, focused on the paper before him as much as possible. But the other wasn't done, still went on with it.

**_"Fine. Apparently it was found in Russia and it possesses great powers indeed. Because our hero is skeptical and everything, he doesn't really believe in it. But it granted him his wish to have friends, so-"_ **

_"That wasn't what I wished for."_

**_"ThAT WasN't WhAT I wIsHed FoR-"_ **

"Shut up."

More silence. But even if he too found it strange (and not really plot fitting, not at all), this was the memory he was having of the golden puzzle, mixed with a lot of feelings that weren't clear enough to figure out. The lesson went on, passed by rather quickly, nothing of importance happened and he was certain that he'd already passed all this back in the real life, just better and more complex. The second lesson too.

It was...

**_"Boring, right?"_ **

_"Do you want to use this as the first time to take over?"_

**_"In a classroom, full of students, right after the very first day? Did something snap in your mind room, are you alright?"_ **

He suppressed a sigh, solved a math problem. It hadn't been a joke, but he would overplay it as one, because not even boredom would bring him to say something that stupid again. What had he been thinking? Another problem solved on his paper. And another one. This was... god, this was boring.

_"Are you sure I am a second grader? Even for a school back then, this is ridiculous."_

The puzzle didn't glow this time, but he nearly flinched anyway when he saw the other materialize next to him, started to tap against the desk like a primary student.

"Maybe, maybe not. What will be your next lesson?"

_"Japanese."_

Talking in his head while the other answered loudly was irritating, but he would manage. This here was like a completely normal school day. A school day for idiots without a brain, that was it.

"Well. Use the time between to make friends already, it's not like you got anything better to do in here anyway, the plot won't thicken until the later chapters when Duel Monster cards are introduced."

_"I don't need them. Those duels were pretty useless-"_

"That's one way to say that you have no idea how to play." The red-haired begun to dance around the classroom, tried to interact with the classmates surrounding him, started to grin when some lifted their faces, because they thought to feel something. It was more amusing to watch than to follow the lesson he already had once any further.

He solved the problems anyway, answered the question when his name fell, as relishing in the confused gazes of the other's than he was annoyed by them. Most of those were supposed to know exactly just how good he was. Not that he needed their recognition, numbers would prove whatever he wanted them to despite it.

But all in all, the class was a lot less - whatever it was, the mood was way lighter than normally. He wanted to ignore that, but soon caught himself relaxing despite their situation, despite his mind's constant refusing.

_"Can you leave the room?"_

"Do you want me gone now? Such mood switches you have-"

_"I'm asking how far you can distance yourself from me before disappearing. Try it, leave the room."_

"Fine, fine. Though there is still the possibility that you're only imagining me in the first place, while I'm actually chilling inside the puzzle."

Whatever. As the other tried and failed to leave the room, thus dissolving into nothing again, Gekkushú focused on the lesson again, relieved once it was finally over. God, if the rest of this was going to be just like that, he was going to give up his body permanently at some point. When they returned in the end, they would have to catch up with _so_ much, it would be a catastrophe, a total disaster.

He packed his stuff together, stood up in order to met with the blonde in the cafeteria, in order to "use the spare time" he now had to socialize or something like that. But before he could do so much as leave the classroom, Ren came into his vision, stopping him by jumping in front of him as if a simple "wait" wouldn't have been enough.

"Gakkushú!"

"Yes."

Why was the other shouting? "Come on, you need to see that! They are filming on the school yard!"

"And?", he asked, but the other had already jumped away again, left the classroom in the same hurry he had talked. He should be eating with Rió now, possibly try and talk to Maehara and Isogai. But he wasn't interested in playing that childhood friend's thing in the first place (at least he was trying to get himself to get that), and whatever this was would be more interesting anyway. He looked down at the puzzle. Nothing. Not that he would need the other's permission, it was only him being considerate enough to even think about this.

So he went after Ren, hurrying more than he had wanted to, catching a glance at to guys with a camera in the middle of the school yard, yelling around a bunch of inaudible words. One was holding up a big camera and the blonde nearly had to laugh about it. Right. The technology in this timeline was a joke; it had only ever been improved by Kaiba's doings (Or who's ever). Of course for the people in here, a camera was still something to look at in actual envy.

He took out his phone, only to put it back with a suppressed sigh. It hadn't even been a whole day and he was already missing the world's development; this poor excuse of a phone was completely useless for anything but talking. (Maybe it was also useful for a few more things, but he didn't want to acknowledge that now, wanted to keep on complaining.) With a last look around (he had lost Ren again. What a way to go), he returned to the classroom, not longer in the mood to search for the false memory of friendship. He wanted the day to be over already.

Japanese was boring. All of this, was boring. He had already learned that, as if he was repeating a school year. Familiar characters on an old board, written down with even older chalk scratching against it, smoothly held in the teacher's hand. His fingers brushed over the puzzle mindlessly, tapping against it in tired boredom.

_"The first time you appeared, what was your goal with all the drama?"  
_

The red-haired appeared again, watched the board as if it could give him the answers to unknown questions. A smile was on his face, though it wasn't really happy, nor amused at all. When he spoke at last, he didn't look at him.

"To scare you, I guess."

_"Who made you king."_

"They sure are dead now."

He had to control himself to not let a smile shown, knew that he shouldn't. This was not the kind of humor he had, not the kind of humor that was normal for them either. It was too familiar, they weren't even real friends. Despite that, this shouldn't be funny at all. He decided to switch the subject before either of them really had to deal with it (not that he cared), remembering the upcoming exams tomorrow.

_"Do you want to bet how easy it will be?"_

"That's not a bet made to win. Want to switch during different tasks?"

_"That would be cheating."_

"It's not cheating, it's a contest of who does it better. And really, just as you said, we already had all of this once, might as well see who did a better job at remembering everything."

_"Alright, that's fine. You won't do math."_

"Fine, fine."

Why was he agreeing with that? Hadn't he just agreed on not- It didn't matter nearly as much as it should to him, but frankly, he was too tired to think about it more than necessary. The lesson ended at last, and with it the day. He packed up his stuff, ready to leave without even trying to interact with other people, wanting to figure out since when he had been working at the game shop, when a hand landed on his shoulder, crashing any hope of getting away immediately.

"There you are! I skipped my well deserved lunch because of you!"

"I'm sorry."

He wasn't, he shouldn't. This was stupid. And yet he turned around to face the girl, couldn't believe himself when a sting of guilt went through him. The spirit next to him tried his best not to laugh, which didn't make it any better at all. Rió sighed, let go of him, shaking her head while beginning to walk out of the classroom like everyone else.

"It doesn't matter now, because I will get my lunch anyway. To the roof top we go!"

"We are not allowed on top there after school."

For some odd reason, despite having been there last Friday and having seen the original group on top of there for several times during the series - at least from what he remembered - he doubted suddenly that they were allowed on the roof at all.

"And I don't care. Come on."

He did, reluctantly, his body already giving in to the relaxed state it was going into. The way up to the roof of the main building was rather void of other students for only 5 minutes after the last ring. When he looked outside the windows again, the ones with the camera were gone, no trace of them ever having been there.

The puzzle still tried to push him down, made him go a bit straighter. He wanted to take in a deep breath, suppressed the urge, continued on walking, ignoring the phantom to his right completely.

"How was your day?"

"Boring."

Great, unwanted honesty. But it made her laugh, so it didn't matter that much, probably. Climbing the steps became more and more difficult with every passing one, reminding him once again that his stamina in this - wherever it was - was a complete joke. Hadn't he played basketball just fine the other day? He would have to exercise, join a club again or something like that.

"Boring, huh? We are one day away from the mock exams and you bore yourself in class? Want to change life for a week or so?"

"You don't want that."

"I want the necklace though."

"You can have it."

"No thank you, I would like to sleep without shadows of the dead haunting me."

"Too bad then."

 _"Shut up, just shut up"_ , he shouted at the one next to him in his mind, as they passed the last 5 steps, finally arrived at the door he had his emotional break down last week. The red-haired didn't stop laughing at him, and not even the mood he was in was good enough to stop him from getting annoyed about it. He pulled at the door, only for it to remain closed, to no ones surprise. Why had it been open last time anyway? The spirit came closer, eyeing the door with a knowing smirk.

"Want me to open it? As the shadow haunting your sleep I can't let you ruin your date, just because of such incon-"

_"It's not a date."_

He forced himself to not look in the other's direction, eyes always on the blonde next to him, who was starting to complain about how dumb all of this was. He wanted to tell her that it was most likely closed for a very good reason and they should just go back and eat in the school yard or something, like normal students. Instead he took a look on the lock of the door, his mind going into a direction he didn't want to head at all. The blonde next to him sighed, looking tired all of a sudden. His mind was made up immediately and he wanted to punch himself for it.

_"But go ahead anyway."_

"As his majesty commands."

It felt different this time, he didn't fall asleep or lose consciousness, merely noticed how his hands acted on his own, beginning to ran over the metal in front of him until he found the neat little wire that felt familiar somehow, despite having never seen nor used it before. He watched himself take it, get to open up the door in frightful familiarity, as if he had done it a thousand times before. He had quite a lot to comment on that, but kept silent, just continued to watch until it clicked, and the door could be pulled open at last. The ghostly feeling disappeared, only leaving back the slight need to move his arms around and grab the puzzle, to confirm it was still there. He did neither of that, pulled the door open completely, waiting for the other to enter first.

"After you."

The talk about nothing went on, the other complaining over her day, complaining at the lack of his lunch box- "But your mother was _there_! You could have asked if you slept in!" "I forgot." "You're lying." "Straight in your face"-complaining about everything really. But it was fine, at least his mind was at ease here, even though it was still cold outside and the wind tried to blow them into ice a few times. No, it didn't matter at all.

"It's funny, don't you think? Time passes by so fast these days, as if one is only dreaming about them."

"I'm sure that there are better things to dream about instead." But the comment made him pause, reflect on what the hell he was doing here in the first place. He had agreed to spent time here with her, time he should use to try and get to Terasaka and fix whatever the other had screwed up or something else that would be useful, not with talking to a person he didn't know (well he _did_ know her, but this wasn't _her_ ) and didn't like (well he _did_ , but this wasn't _him_ either). Even if everything in him protested in just getting up and leaving, he really could use the time for something else.

"Nakamura-san", he forced himself to use the name, even if it didn't feel right, made her look at him like he had just bumped his head on something, "What did you last week before Thursday?"

"Why are you asking? Do you really think I would remember-"

"Think harder then."

If he could test at least if those people around him were real or just part of the story, it could help a lot. If the antagonist of this story could remember who he - she - who was that again? - was in reality, then it would solve a lot before anything really happened and they would be out of here just as quick. The blonde seemed to listen to him, and maybe there even was a flicker of something close to complete confusion in her eyes after a while. But before it could lead to anywhere, the door was smashed open again, crashing loudly against the wall in the process.

"We really shouldn't be here-"

"Oh just shut up class representative, no one cares about the rules anyway - oh well look at that."

Goddamn it. He was glad that there was a fence, thus not even tempting the idea to throw the blonde boy down the roof for the timing. And the fact that he stole a puzzle piece. But mostly for the former part.

"A lovely pair, all by itself? Don't you know that dating is against the rules, Asano? I could have you expelled for this."

"As is going to the roof and having a job if I remember." And they were not dating. Another reason to throw him off- no, but a reason to show him how weak he was in the end. Gakkushú smiled. "And as a matter of fact, aren't the two of you working at the poor excuse of a diner three streets away from here?"

They were? Right, they were, the memories of having to look in their awkward faces came up in his mind as if ordered, made the smile on his face even easier to hold. The lesser one snarled at him like a dog, clearly offended.

"You have a job yourself!"

"Try to prove that. All I'm doing is helping out in something _my_ family _owns_. Not unlike gardening. Want me to compare it to yours in front of a teacher?"

"I will punch the grin right out of your stupid face-"

"Now, now", the brown haired held up his hands, stepping into Maehara's way with a polite smile, "let's all get along. We came here to eat too, so why not just eat together?"

The blonde looked at his friend as if he had just betrayed him at the worst moment possible. When the other only continued to smile, he grumbled at last and sat down next to them, clearly absolutely not intending to "get along". Which was fine, because he wouldn't want to either, even if these two were supposed to be playing important - were they important though? - roles in all this. The red-haired was sitting next to him, watching the whole event in silence, an amused grin on his face, as if he was still trying to contain his laughter over all this.

"Nice necklace, wimp."

"Maehara-kun, please."

"Careful Maehara, I heard dating isn't allowed in this school", Rió said mockingly, while handing him the lower half of her own lunch box, which he silently accepted as the other's cheeks turned as red as the afternoon sky above them.

"Shut up you old hag!"

The spirit was laughing out loud now, annoying him and soothing him at the same time. Gakkushú took the embarrassed look of the other in while eating his part of the lunch, knowing that it wasn't enough and refusing to feel bad for it. He would make his own food from now on, being fed because of projected memories was pathetic.

"So you completed it finally, Asano-kun?"

The brown-haired, having settled beside him and thus directly into the spirit, making it disappear in the process, faced him with a smile, his lunch box looking even smaller then the half one he had gotten. He calmed down a bit, nodded. "Yes, I did. Thank you for bringing it back to me I guess. No thanks to your friend though."

"Oh come on, it was your own fault! I know you're rich and all that, but who brings easily lost bars of _gold_ into school?"

"I didn't know that your family had any problems with-"

He stopped himself, because looking at the brown-haired made him remember that this would be uncalled for. Not that he cared - why did he care?

"Problems with what, Asano?"

"With nothing."

He let the topic go, begun to eat. If the other was surprised by it, the upcoming argument with Rió made him forget about it easily. Gakkushú just continued to eat his meal in silence, throwing upcoming memories out like the trash they were.

 _ **"Feeling guilty yet?"**_ It echoed in his mind, made him suppress a snarl. He refused to answer, not even in his mind, concentrated on the new information he had gotten out of them now. None of them really mattered, but he couldn't continue with having his brain just fill up with the information he needed at the time, this wouldn't do. He needed to know what was going on with him in this story or wherever they were right now.

_**"You know, if Isogai hadn't given the final piece back on his friends behalf, things would've been very different."** _

_"Did you just threat your classmates?"_

**_"Right now there are no classmates of mine. Only your classmates that I tolerate."_ **

_"Yeah, sure."_ Whatever the other wanted to think then. It wasn't his problem.

_**"As long as they don't hurt you."** _

Or maybe it was. _"Stop talking like that."_

_**"I'm trying. It's hard, you know?"** _

_"I don't **care.** You're not a king, you're a student, act like one."_

_**"I'm a pretty powerful student, power is hard to control."** _

"Shú, you need to finish. We have to go soon."

He forced another piece of omelet into his mouth, ignored the three pair of eyes on him. He wouldn't deal with being possessed by someone that was unstable because of false memories, no way.

_"Control it then."_

_**"And considering my backstory, I died a horrible death too, you now?"** _

_"And you don't remember that death, so I couldn't care less!"_

_**"Fine, Fine."** _

When they were finally done, saying goodbye to the three of them was even more awkward than having them around him in the first place.

He walked down the street in silence as the wave of calmness leaved him again, wanted to shake the feelings out of his goddamn head. He had a goal he needed to concentrate on, there was no need for all this slice of life nonsense in between. He needed to find out which hospital the student was in right now. Isogai might have known that. Too bad his mind having been too caught up in guilt over things he didn't care about had stopped him from thinking clearly.

It had gone slightly darker by now, would maybe even snow at the end of the day. The cold made his hands stiff, made him regret to not have brought a coat along.

_**"So it's really Nakamura-san for you."** _

_"Excuse me?"_

**_"In the story Yugi had a huge crush on Teá, remember? Maybe the fusion of those relationship with your inability to act like a human being has ended in Nakamura-san being an actual friend of yours. God, you're pathetic."_ **

"Shut up."

He bypassed two students with different uniforms that looked strangely familiar, continued with his way. Why was the other even talking about that right now? Of all the things to worry about, that wasn't it at all.

_"Besides, there is something I want to know. What about my father? Is he in this story too?"_

"Yugi's father was working overboard in the manga, or at least that was what the family said about it. He isn't important to this story at all- Asano-kun, wait."

He stopped, and the glowing of the puzzle indicated the other's appearance right next to him. It had stopped to startle him by now, he just waited, watched with rising confusion the increasing hatred in the other's eyes.

"Follow them."

_"Why?"_

"Because."

 _"Why?",_ he asked again, looked to the guys in other uniforms. Weren't these the one with the camera? They were laughing, loud and stupid, but not uncommon, not at all.

"You remember the time I told you about the class trip?"

Memories of a lot of gleeful laughter and suppressed anger flowed through him, he forced himself to not snarl.

_"You never did."_

"Ah right, I won that game. Follow them anyway, **now.** "

He wanted to protest it out of principle, but thought better of it once their eyes met. Right, they were inside a story he had no idea of. Maybe running after strangers was just what he needed right now, totally. But he didn't run, only walked after the two in silence, as they became louder and louder, talking over the photos they had made with their camera as if they had just broken open the safe inside of a bank. He couldn't take them seriously like that, not at all. A camera. Please, a goddamn camera!

The students, despite looking like grown men, were cackling over photos they had taken, like little school boys; over a photo! And his amusement was about to increase even more, despite the feeling of something wanting to take over his legs. Not quite doing it - of course not - but the want was there. Should he really run after them? He didn't want to run after them.

But he did anyway, ran after the two students, cursing on the inside when the golden item crashed against his chest again and again, as if he willingly was running into a pole. It hurt, but he refused to hold it still, just ran faster.

"Can't you run faster?"

_"Stop nagging, we clearly see them. Or do you want to talk to them and ask them about their favorite picture?"_

"I do not. Just _follow_ them, don't look suspicious."

What a good idea, now that he had run like a complete idiot. Not that they had bothered to look, too deep into whatever they wanted to do now. He stopped, pulled out his phone, had to suppress his fingers from wanting to unlock it with touch, waited a while and begun to walk again. They turned into an alley, disappearing out of his vision for a while, the spirit closer to them than he was to the puzzle he came from. He followed after them, hoping this here would be over soon already, because they still needed to... was that the voice of a girl?

_"What happened in the story at this time?"_

No answer came, only anger that he felt, made him turn into the alley as well, wanted him to act before even looking at it. Why though... had the girl always been inside the alley? And wasn't that...

The alley had a dead end a few yards in, made him stop at the beginning of it. Yes, he knew the girl, she was from the former 3-E, had been on the Kunugigaoka since the beginning of middle school. What was her name again?

One of the guys turned around to him, the grin disappearing from his face at once.

"Huh? Get lost wimp, before I smash your skull open."

"Attack them."

_"Why-"_

"Just **do** it!"

He begun with the one that had addressed him first, the one with the camera still in his hand. It wasn't a well aimed punch, because he hadn't had time to act properly, but it did hit the target good enough to allow a follow up, harder, with a better aim. Going against two of them was a joke, his body would give in under a good punch as weak as it was in this timeline. This was _stupid_.

He smashed the first one against the wall with a kick, bringing him to the ground at last, before going down himself in order to dodge the fist that came straight for his face, kicked into the next student's kneecap. He was about to jump up again, but his body didn't obey, rolled to the side instead, thus avoiding the other's fist once again.

"Let me."

He moved on his own, used the wall as a stepping stone to jump, landing on the second boy's shoulder, this time not wasting any seconds on aiming, just going in for a choke hold completely, already bracing himself against the sure impact on the ground in the other's try to get him off. Surprisingly, it didn't come, just a few aimless punches that went nowhere, before the guy lost his consciousness, fell limb to the floor with him on top.

He jumped off, landed on the ground, holding the puzzle in place. Just as on the roof, he was aware of everything, but hadn't any active influence on his body's movements.

"Are you alright, Kanzaki-san?"

He heard himself ask the girl that had been on the ground at the end of the alley, leaning against the wall that blocked the way. Right, that had been her name. He only got a nod as an answer, his face turned back to the two on the ground, he felt his eyes narrow.

"I'm going to make them blind this time."

What even was going on? What had happened on that class trip that this was the first thought that came up to the other's mind? And more importantly; _"No, no you won't."_ He moved his hands, took control back, had to stop himself from being angry just because the other was.

"You don't get it, they totally deserve it. Don't worry, it won't be a loss to society."

He picked up the camera, if only to ignore the other's emotion, forced himself to look away from the guys. This was ridiculous. He turned back to the girl instead, concentrated on her. No wounds or scratches.

"Did they want to coerce you to something? Do you want to bring it to court? To their schools?"

"Taking their sight would be more effective. It's easy, no one would know." The spirit was still looking at the guys, having sat down besides them, not doing anything, just looking.

_"We are not doing this. Don't forget Terasaka."_

"I'm not! This is different!"

_"Court will be enough. Nothing happened after all."_

"So had you walked a bit slower, your mind would be easier to convince?"

He ignored the answer he wanted to give, because it didn't matter. He had always wanted to practice his skills in being a member of society, what a better way to prove that, if not by court? He could use the exercise with words, could mend the situation so much it would be what he needed it to be. Just because he refused to make someone blind- no, he didn't even need to think about that.

Yukiko Kanzaki got up to her feet at last, looked at him, then at the two on the ground. Then she shook her head.

"No thank you. Thank you, but... my father wouldn't like that. Excuse me please."

And with that, she run past him, out of the alley, head bowed as if ashamed. As he watched her disappear, he could feel it, the emotion that wanted to take him over. The other wasn't angry, he was furious. Not maleficent, not grinning, or provoking, he was ready to do something very very stupid at the moment.

"Back at the class trip, she and another girl had been kidnapped by a group of students from another school, you know? They wanted to film it too then, I've been told."

"What happened?"

"We managed to told our teacher and got there in time."

The red-haired sighed, shook his head, punching right through one of their heads in frustration.

"This is all wrong. This wouldn't have happened if she had her memories. It's like everything we went through in that one year with that class was worth nothing at all."

The camera seemed to invite him to look at it, to look through the photos and videos that were taken with it. Had those two just found her right now? Had they been looking for her? Had she been waiting for them? Was this the first time, or-

He knew he shouldn't, knew that if he wanted to bring this before whoever, the pictures, of whomever they were taken, if there were any at all, would be of use. He really shouldn't. He let his fingers run over it, press all the necessary buttons to delete the whole storage, before putting it back on the ground.

"You, know, this wasn't what happened in the manga. I remember that the villain of the week wanted to film how Yugi got completely beaten up. I still really want to make them go blind, though breaking their arms will do as well."

"Kanzaki said no, you heard her."

"Oh, it's alright, we will respect that, we won't harm them. It will be an accident, alright? Blackmail was always a specialty of mine, and the camera is already here."

"...You're on." No, wait, why did he agree to that, it wasn't just ridiculous, it was _wrong_. Nothing had happened, those guys hadn't done anything- Instead of correcting his mistake, he only added; "But we wait until they are conscious again, I won't attack while they are on the floor."

"We could draw on their faces and take pictures of it too."

"That's beneath me, thank you very much."

"You're beneath that but have no problem with blackmailing a classmate into giving it his all and needing to win if he wants to keep his job and his school ID?"

So he really had noticed the flow of his thoughts at the roof top. Great. Gakkushú shrugged, dismissing every indication of feeling guilty. He almost wished back the endless anger now.

"The other one was personal."

"This is also personal. Come on, that part won't hurt. I'm sparing their sight anyway, okay?"

"Do what you want."

And the other did, using his hands to draw on their faces like a sheet of paper.

"This is childish."

"I too prefer the alternative, but you keep nagging about it. Now let me have my fun."

The other took pictures with his phone (also ignoring the camera on the ground), while he watched the students, waited for them to wake up so that they could get this over with. At this rate, the hospital would have to wait till another day once again. Wonderful.

"If they tail, I will let them."

"Believe me. They won't tail."

The idiots didn't tail. Not at all. But it was fine, he had expected so much, made (let the other make) quick work on one of each arm's, left them in the same alley they had wanted to do that to the girl after explaining to them why they shouldn't bother with him again.

Then he walked down the street towards the shop at last, having full control over his body again while the other was floating next to him, determination on his face that seemed to fit his features even less than the complete rage from before. After a while of silence, the red-haired finally begun to speak, the words not more than a mutter and yet clearly echoing in his mind, again and again, like set on repeat.

"We're going to change this as soon as possible."

That was the plan; he didn't want to stay here longer than absolutely needed. Though he couldn't stop himself from mocking the spirit with it.

_"But what do you care? What about that "they are no classmates of yours" right now?"_

"They're mine, all mine."


End file.
